Flores de Cerezo: El Corazón de Midoriko
by omysis
Summary: Hay historias que jamas son contadas y se encuentran arraigadas en lo profundo de los corazones de los protagonistas de las mismas, la historia detrás de la creación de la shikon no tama no es la excepción. Descubre las razones y las circunstancias que desataron la tragedia, desentrañando los mas profundos recuerdos y sentimientos que habitan en el frió corazón de un youkai...
1. El lugar de los recuerdos

**Declaimer**: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen (a excepción de algunos cuantos que aparecerán con forme la historia se desarrolle) estos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretener a los lectores y a mi claro n_n…

**Flores de Cerezo: El corazón de Midoriko.**

**Capitulo 1 El lugar de los recuerdos**

Era una tarde otoñal en la entonces época Sengoku, el sol se posaba imponente en aquel hermoso crepúsculo teñido en diversas tonalidades rosas y naranjas, abrazaba el verdor del bosque con sus últimos rayos de luz antes de dar paso a la oscura noche. Un grupo de cuatro integrantes marchaba sin descanso a través de un olvidado sendero que subía por una empinada colina, mientras una enérgica pequeña divisaba a lo lejos los que parecían ser los paredones de una gran aldea...

– Mire señor Jaken, una aldea! – exclamo vivaz una pequeña de negra y brillante cabellera –.

– Es… la aldea de los exterminadores… – masculló sorprendido el pequeño youkai de piel verde al reconocer aquel abandonado lugar – Amo Sesshomaru… – Susurró para sí mientras a hurtadillas observaba con preocupación a aquel majestuoso Daiyoukai de cabellos platinados que los acompañaba –.

– Señor Jaken?, ocurre algo? – preguntó curiosa la pequeña niña al ver la expresión ausente del pequeño youkai sapo que caminaba a su lado y rompiendo así el hilo de sus pensamientos –.

– Que? no Rin, no ocurre nada – respondió Jaken aun con una chispa de preocupación en su mirada –

Los cuatro viajeros continuaron su trayecto acercándose cada vez más a aquella aldea que se dibujaba a lo lejos, en un intento por apaciguar sus dudas, el pequeño youkai Jaken se acercó a su amo hablando en voz baja.

– Amo Sesshomaru… – Vaciló nervioso – Acaso usted?... – Inmediatamente fue interrumpido por una atona, profunda y masculina voz –

– No te confundas Jaken – Inquirió hosco el imponente daiyoukai – Puedo percibir el repugnante hedor de Naraku cerca –

– S-si amo bonito, perdone mi insolencia, no fue mi intención… – El pequeño youkai se encogió de hombros y cerro fuertemente sus prominentes y saltones ojos esperando alguna aprensión física proveniente del imponente Lord Sesshomaru, sin embargo, este último se limitó a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo y continuo con su andar dejando atrás a un muy asustado Jaken – Eh? Amo bonito espéreme, no me deje aquí! – Suplicó el pequeño Jaken al abrir los ojos y percatarse de que su amo se había alejado una distancia considerable dejándolo rezagado –

El sol se había ocultado, dejando a su paso un fino manto estrellado que se extendía a lo largo y ancho del oscuro cielo nocturno, caminaban en silencio, en aquella calma solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos haciendo crujir una y otra vez las hojas secas que alguna vez adornaron la copa de algún árbol y que ahora cubrían todo el suelo del bosque. En ese momento se encontraban ya en las afueras de aquella desolada aldea, pero, su andar se vio interrumpido cuando el sonido de una voz quebró el silencio.

– Ah! Estoy realmente cansada – Se quejó la pequeña dejando escapar un gran bostezo y tallando afanosamente sus grandes y hermosos ojos marrones – Señor Sesshomaru, podríamos descansar? – Pregunto al daiyoukai dedicándole una enternecedora mirada de suplica –

– Ah, pero que molesta eres niña! – Exclamó Jaken ante la petición de la pequeña – Deberías dejar de quejarte, el amo Sesshomaru no tiene tiempo para esas tonterías de humanos – Parloteaba Jaken, bañado en suficiencia –

– Ya cállate Jaken! – Le ordenó Sesshomaru con evidente exasperación mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándole para su mala suerte, un prominente chichón que lo hizo caer al suelo en donde permaneció unos minutos claramente aturdido y consiente a medias – Tu voz es molesta... Pasaremos la noche aquí –

Dicho esto, el joven de cabellos platinados viró con elegancia para después alejarse algunos metros de sus acompañantes y así tumbarse en las raíces de un majestuoso árbol que se encontraba cubierto por un inmaculado follaje verde, mientras tanto, la pequeña Rin intentaba hacer reaccionar a su gruñón amigo youkai, Jaken, quien aun se encontraba en el suelo debido al golpe recibido.

– Amo bonito, porque..? – Balbuceaba Jaken con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de la pequeña Rin –

– Se encuentra bien señor Jaken? – Cuestiono la pequeña niña con un dejo de preocupación mientras observaba al mal aventurado Jaken que se encontraba ya en pie sobándose el chichón con la mano – Vamos señor Jaken, vallamos a dormir – Lo tomó del brazo dedicándole a su querido youkai Jaken una enorme y perfecta sonrisa llena de alegría al notar que este se encontraba en perfectas condiciones –

La brisa otoñal rápidamente se hizo presente, meciendo al compas del viento los negros y lustrosos cabellos de la niña, repentinamente, un escalofrió recorrió su delicada espalda haciendo que se estremeciera, justo en ese momento recordó las finas mantas que el poderoso Lord Sesshomaru le había obsequiado unas semanas atrás para que pudiera abrigarse cuando el crudo invierno azotara, entonces, se acercó a su fiel mascota ah-un quien las resguardaba en una caja que cargaba sobre su lomo y rápidamente sacó 2, una para ella y otra para jaken.

– Buenas noches señor Sesshomaru, buenas noches señor Jaken – Mascullo la pequeña Rin entre bostezos mientras se envolvía en las finas telas y se acurrucaba al costado de su mascota ah-un –

– Ya duérmete niña! – Gruño molesto el pequeño youkai de piel verde mientras se remolineaba sobre un bulto de hojas, buscando la posición más cómoda para dormir –.

Los minutos trascurrieron cuan suspiro y nuevamente el silencio hiso eco en aquel apacible lugar, ciertamente era una hermosa noche, había algo peculiar en el ambiente y eso no pasaría desapercibido por el poderoso Lord Sesshomaru. Ahí, debajo de aquel enorme árbol se encontraba el, admirando la belleza del vasto cielo nocturno que los cobijaba, posó su mirada en la blanquecina esfera que lo bañaba con su fina luz pálida, la luna llena, aquella luna que le traía tantos recuerdos… Recuerdos que detestaba.

– _Estupideces_ – Se repitió a si mismo mentalmente con incipiente fastidio al tiempo que cerraba sus gélidos e inescrutables ojos de oro derretido –

El permanecía ahí, inamovible, absorto en sus pensamientos, mantenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro era una máscara inmutable que parecía labrada en mármol, pero repentinamente sus músculos se tensaron y sus sentidos se agudizaron al percibir una extraña energía que comenzaba a saturar el ambiente, sin embargo, no se movió, no hubo reacción alguna de su parte, permaneció en el mismo sitio dejándose envolver por aquella calidez que lentamente lo embargaba, automáticamente su cuerpo reconoció aquella esencia y se aferró ferozmente a ella, era embriagadora, tan reconfortante, tan sublime, era como… como ella, en su mente se dibujó la vivida imagen de un recuerdo, la silueta de una mujer alejándose… Inspiro hondo como tratando de desterrar aquellos pensamientos pero en ese instante, su nariz capto un aroma conocido, un delicado perfume casi cítrico, ese perfume que permanecía grabado en su memoria, olía a… Entonces abrió sus dorados ojos y ahí estaba, sobre su pierna se posaba una pequeña y delicada flor rosada, una flor de cerezo, sin embargo, era algo totalmente ilógico ya que aquella hermosa flor solo florecía en primavera, la miró detenidamente por algunos segundos y algo centelleo en su mirada, algo indescifrable… El aroma se había intensificado y su fino olfato se encontraba impregnado de aquella exquisita fragancia, alzó su mirada con mesura, posándola en el follaje de aquel monumental árbol que se posaba imponente sobre él y lo que vio lo dejo atónito, aquel árbol que hacía apenas unos instantes era una maraña de ramas y hojas verdes, se había convertido en una hermosa nube rosa compuesta por cientos de pequeñas flores que se ondeaban al aire llenándolo con su aroma, miró aquella escena tan familiar por apenas unos segundos y bajo nuevamente la mirada dirigiéndola una vez más hacia la pequeña flor que permanecía sobre su pierna, una de las comisuras de sus pálidos labios se curvo en una triste y casi imperceptible sonrisa, algo que definitivamente no cuadraba en el rostro de aquel adusto y frio Lord. Inmediatamente recobro aquella mascara de serenidad con la que habitualmente se pavoneaba y rápidamente se incorporo con un ágil movimiento mientras escudriñaba los alrededores en busca de algún potencial peligro que asechara a sus acompañantes, sin embargo, al no percibir amenaza alguna, se echó a andar hacia aquel lugar que por cientos de años había evitado y que ahora lo estaba llamando…

**Fin del capitulo**

Hola hola ! Espero que haya sido de su agrado ese pequeño capitulo que es apenas el comienzo de una alocada idea que me vino a la mente un día que no tenía nada que hacer jaja!.. Este es mi primer fic como tal y estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de comentario y sugerencia porque eso es lo que nos ayuda a mejorar nuestro trabajo, (estoy aprendiendo xP)… Si tienen dudas o algo, con confianza! Y pues nada, les mando besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Espero sus reviews…


	2. Una Historia Jamás Contada

Hola de nuevo! Las letras cursivas representan los pensamientos de los personajes… cha cha chan!

**Capítulo 2 Una historia jamás contada**

En aquella quietud, el sonido de los firmes pasos del lord Sesshomaru hacía eco, resonando cuan tambor en una marcha solitaria que lo guiaría hacia aquel lugar olvidado, aquel lugar que exigía su presencia y que lo llamaba a gritos, el era consciente de lo que se avecinaba, de las circunstancias que lo rodeaban, mas su cuerpo no parecía oponer resistencia alguna, su inquebrantable voluntad no era un problema en aquel momento, no ahí, no en esa insoportable soledad... Tenía que ir... Aquello que había quedado pendiente hacía ya tantos años, no podía esperar más... Unos hermosos e infantiles ojos chocolate centellearon a la luz de la luna. Ese andar del daiyoukai resonaba estrepitoso en sus jóvenes oídos, sacándola abruptamente del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba inmersa, la pequeña se incorporó a medias e instintivamente sus ojos buscaron el origen de aquel molesto sonido que la había hecho despertar, su mirada se clavó en la espalda de Sesshomaru quien se alejaba con brío del lugar..

— ¿Señor Sesshomaru? — Susurró la pequeña niña a sabiendas de que el daiyoukai la escucharía, este se detuvo en seco al percibir aquel matiz de angustia en la voz de su pequeña acompañante —.

— Vuelve a dormir Rin — Respondió en tono severo y sin llegar a girarse, reanudando así su marcha por aquel aluzado sendero que se extendía a sus pies, alzó la vista al cielo una vez mas y la posó en aquella esfera de luz mortecina que se erguía sobre él, la luna, le traía tantos recuerdos, malditos recuerdos... —.

Poco a poco la silueta del joven youkai se fue fundiendo con la sombría oscuridad del bosque hasta unificarse con ella, el se había marchado. La pequeña Rin aun se encontraba en la misma posición, con la vista fija en el mismo punto en el que hacía apenas unos instantes había desaparecido Sesshomaru, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y ciertamente no tendría porque hacerlo, aun se encontraba un poco aturdida por su repentino despertar mas no lo suficientemente como para volver a dormir, miró a su alrededor y se le antojo que algo estaba diferente, su mirada revoloteo por el lugar y fue ahí cuando la enorme nube de flores rosa capto su atención...

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué bonito! ¡Hay flores por todos lados! — Exclamó entusiasmada a momento que se ponía en pie y corría hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el árbol — Además huele tan bien… — Canturreaba mientras saltaba de un lado a otro recolectando los pequeños pétalos que ya empezaban a caer — ¡Oh! es verdad... ¡Señor Jaken!, ¡Señor Jaken! —Llamaba con fervor al pequeño youkai que aún se encontraba profundamente dormido — Vamos señor Jaken despierte... Esto es bellísimo, le encantará — Insistía ahora arrodillada a un costado del pequeño Jaken mientras lo sacudía afanosamente en un intento por despertarlo lo más pronto posible—.

— Amo bonito... Yo lo quiero mucho... — Balbuceaba Jaken aun entre sueños —.

— Despierte señor Jaken, se perderá de todo — No se rendiría tan fácilmente, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a la difícil tarea de despertar al perezoso de Jaken cada mañana — ¡Usted duerme como una roca! — Dicho esto le propinó algunas cuantas cachetadas con el fin de sacarlo de la inconsciencia de una vez por todas —.

— ¡Pero qué...! — El pequeño youkai abrió de golpe sus prominentes ojos y rápidamente se incorporó quedando sentado y con una clara expresión de sorpresa plasmada en su verdoso rostro — ¡¿Pero que estas pensando niña, que manera de despertar a alguien es esa?! — Se quejó molesto ante lo que para él representaba la peor grosería existente, mira que interrumpir su preciado sueño de esa manera y encima de todo que ni siquiera hubiera señal alguna en el cielo que anunciara la llegada del amanecer, ¡Que descaro! —.

— ¡Oh señor Jaken que bueno que despierta!, ya estaba comenzando a decir cosas raras mientras dormía… — Le explicó la pequeña Rin mientras jugaba con sus dedos en gesto de vergüenza — Pero bueno, lo que yo quería mostrarle era eso — Le señaló con el dedo la dirección en donde se encontraba el enorme árbol cubierto por sakuras —.

— ¡Pero qué rayos! — Exclamó sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos veían — No recuerdo que eso estuviera así... — Se rasco la cabeza en gesto de confusión —.

— ¿Acaso no es algo hermoso? — La pequeña Rin se mostraba fascinada por la escena, sus ojos brillaban cuan diamantes por pura emoción —.

— Chamaca insufrible, ¿solo por eso me despertaste? — Ahora que veía la razón estaba aun más molesto — Aunque... Ahora que lo pienso, es algo muy extraño... estos árboles no florecen hasta entrada la primavera... — Reflexionaba Jaken ignorando por completo los comentarios de la pequeña niña — Hum… Amo bonito usted cual cree que sea la razón por la que... ¿Amo bonito? — Su cabeza giraba en todas direcciones mientras sus ojos buscaban con ansiedad al Lord Sesshomaru — ¿Amo Sesshomaru a donde se ha ido? —.

— ¡Oh es verdad! — La pequeña dio un aplauso interrumpiendo así la desesperada búsqueda de Jaken y captando su atención — El señor Sesshomaru se fue —.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Su rostro se desencajó — ¡Mi amo bonito me ha abandonado con una mocosa! — Su voz se quebró inundada de sentimiento y sus ojos se cristalizaron al grado de desbordarse en lágrimas — ¿Amo bonito porque?... Creo que soy un mal sirviente... ¡Perdóneme amo Sesshomaru! —.

— Tranquilo señor Jaken — Lo consoló la pequeña Rin - Yo creo que el señor Sesshomaru solo fue a caminar... Se veía algo preocupado, tal vez, no le gustan las flores — Miró con tristeza el bultito de pétalos que había recolectado —.

— ¿Preocupado dices? — Miró a la niña con incredulidad — _Ahora que lo pienso... Hay algo muy extraño en el ambiente... Tal vez... hum, ya lo veía venir… _—Cavilaba el pequeño youkai — Dime Rin… ¿Viste hacia que dirección se fue el amo Sesshomaru? —.

— Si señor Jaken — Respondió la pequeña con una gran sonrisa —.

— Muy bien, tal vez debería ir a investigar... — Murmuraba Jaken ensimismado mientras sopesaba la idea — Sería bueno poder confirmar mis sospechas, después de todo, es un poco preocupante no saber qué es lo que pasa en ese lugar… incluso, tal vez el amo Sesshomaru necesite de mi, ¡sí! definitivamente debería ir, pero, tendré que ir solo, así que lo siento Rin… Tendrás que quedarte aquí con ah-un y decirme el camino... Rin, ¿Rin? — Jaken la busco rápidamente con la mirada al percatarse de que se había quedado hablando solo —.

— ¡Señor Jaken! — La pequeña niña se encontraba llamándole y haciendo señas con la mano unos metros más adelante — ¡Vamos señor Jaken, dese prisa! —.

— ¡¿Pero qué...?! — Exclamó molesto — Chamaca desobediente, te estoy diciendo que deberías quedarte... — Reclamaba notoriamente enojado mientras corría para alcanzar a Rin quien se rehusaba a quedarse —.

— No se enoje señor Jaken, se hará mas viejito — Dicho esto, tomo al pequeño youkai del brazo y juntos se adentraron al bosque en la búsqueda del joven daiyoukai —.

— ¿Que quieres decir con "mas viejito" eh? niña insolente... — Farfullaba Jaken mientras caminaban — Dejame decirte que para la edad que tengo, soy un youkai bastante bien conservado... —.

— ¿Eh? Entonces… ¿Usted siempre ha sido así? — Preguntó Rin dedicándole a Jaken una profunda mirada de asombro a lo que Jaken respondió con un presuntuoso asentimiento de cabeza — Oooh de verdad lo siento señor Jaken… Pero, no se preocupe, aunque este así de feo yo… ¡Siempre siempre lo voy querer!... — Los labios de Rin se convirtieron en una enorme y hermosa sonrisa —.

— ¡_Huy! maldita mocosa grosera, pero que falta de respeto... —_Pensaba Jaken mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la inocente niña que lo abrazaba en gesto de cariño y comprensión, y es que esa pequeña, realmente era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas en cuestión de segundos, incluso a veces se preguntaba qué clase de atrocidades había cometido en sus vidas pasadas como para merecer un castigo así, y ahora para rematar, se encontraba solo con ella en aquel silencioso bosque, sin nada que callara esa gran bocota suya que no paraba de emitir sonidos molestos. El, quien en el pasado había comandado ejércitos de cientos de youkai sapo, había sido degradado a ser la niñera de una molesta niña humana, shees, de no ser por el gran respeto y miedo, que sentía por el amo Sesshomaru, ya la habría dejado abandonada en algún olvidado paraje muy pero muy lejano... — ¿Cuando terminara esta tortura...? — Susurró apesadumbrado —.

Jaken y Rin habían por caminado por un rato cuando por fin el pequeño youkai logró percibir la energía demoniaca que el cuerpo del Lord Sesshomaru despedía, y es que a pesar de ser un youkai, su olfato no era tan bueno.

— _Este youki pertenece al amo Sesshomaru, pero, hay algo mas... —_Pensaba Jaken mientras se acercaban mas al lugar de donde provenía la energía — _Hay otra ráfaga de energía, pero, es diferente, no pertenece a un demonio, es, un aura sagrada… Hum, justo como lo pensé... Esta energía pertenece a la sacerdotisa Midoriko... — _El pequeño youkai salió de sus cavilaciones y se detuvo en seco para observar detenidamente los alrededores —.

— ¿Ocurre algo señor Jaken? — Preguntó la pequeña Rin deteniéndose al lado de Jaken —.

— Ahora recuerdo este lugar... Vamos Rin, se exactamente donde se encuentra el amo Sesshomaru — Dicho esto tomo del brazo a la pequeña y se echó a andar de nuevo —.

Caminaron otro corto tramo de bosque hasta llegar a las orillas de lo que parecía ser un pequeño claro, que se encontraba al pie de una gran pared rocosa, se detuvieron justo detrás de unos arbusto donde aguardaron al ver a Sesshomaru de frente a una gran y oscura cueva.

— ¡Mire señor Jaken, ahí está el señor Sesshomaru! — Exclamó alegremente la pequeña haciendo ademan de ir a donde se encontraba el demonio —.

— ¡Quieta niña!, será mejor que esperemos aquí — Musitaba Jaken mientras observaba la peculiar escena que se estaba desarrollando —.

Sesshomaru se encontraba inmóvil mirando fijamente hacia el interior de la cueva, era rodeado por una cálida energía que emanaba desde la misma mientras su rostro mantenía una extraña mueca, era una mezcla entre melancolía y tristeza. Esto resultaba casi imperceptible pero ante los ojos de su fiel sirviente que lo había acompañado por hacía ya tantísimos años, era un detalle que no pasaría desapercibido.

— Amo bonito... — Susurró Jaken notoriamente preocupado, lo que sacó a Sesshomaru de aquel extraño trance e hizo que desviara su mirada hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban Jaken y Rin observando. Su mirada se cruzo con la de Jaken, en ella había un matiz de advertencia y amenaza, eso era suficiente, Jaken lo conocía perfectamente bien y estaba claro que no necesitaba explicación alguna para entender el significado de aquella mirada, significaba: "Quédate ahí, protege a Rin y no te entrometas", la verdad era que no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo, últimamente siempre era igual… Sesshomaru se limitó a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo apenas una fracción de segundo y nuevamente volvió su mirada hacia aquella enorme cueva frente a él para así reanudar su marcha y adentrarse en ella.

— Shees… Bueno, ahora no podemos hacer nada más, solo resta esperar a que el amo Sesshomaru salga de ese lugar — Explicó Jaken resignado mientras se sentaba en las raíces de un pequeño árbol y se cruzaba de brazos — Deberías dormir un poco Rin —.

— Dígame señor Jaken, ese lugar... ¿Qué es ese lugar? — Preguntó la pequeña Rin aun con la mirada puesta en la misteriosa cueva que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos — Me causa escalofríos... —.

— Hum, ese lugar es una tumba… — El tono en la voz de Jaken era serio — Y también, es el lugar en donde se origino la perla de Shikon —.

— Oooh… ¿En verdad?... Eso... Es muy triste... — Respondió la pequeña Rin en tono apagado — Oiga señor Jaken... ¿Y a quien pertenece esa tumba? —.

— En esa cueva, yacen los restos de la mujer responsable de la creación de la perla de Shikon… — El tono en la voz de Jaken se había tornado sombrío — La sacerdotisa Midoriko —.

— ¿La sacerdotisa Midoriko?... — Susurró para sí mientras miraba ahora con nueva curiosidad en dirección a la cueva — Oiga señor Jaken, ¿El señor Sesshomaru y la señorita Midoriko eran amigos verdad? — .

— ¿Q-que? ¿Por qué lo preguntas niña? — La miró sorprendido por su repentina pregunta—.

— Bueno… es que cuando aún vivía en la aldea, recuerdo que una anciana me contó que cuando alguien querido muere, las personas acostumbran ir a visitar sus tumbas para sentirse cerca de ellos, y yo pienso que si el señor Sesshomaru esta aquí, es porque ella era especial para él, ¿No lo cree señor Jaken? —.

— P -p-pues... — El pequeño youkai buscaba palabras para contestarle —.

— Oiga señor Jaken... ¿Cómo fue que la señorita Midoriko creo la perla? — Preguntó Rin muy interesada — ¿Y cómo fue que el señor Sesshomaru y ella se conocieron? —.

— Haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿no crees?... Es una muy larga historia que no pienso contarte... — Respondió Jaken de manera cortante —.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó afligida la pequeña niña — Vamos señor Jaken cuénteme, ¿sí? —.

— Eres una chiquilla muy molesta... — Masculló Jaken fastidiado —.

— ¡Por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor señor Jaken!, ¿sí? — Insistió la pequeña —.

— ¡No!, además eres una niña muy impertinente… Si te cuento, seguramente abrirás tu bocota y si mi amito bonito se llega a enterar... Me arrancara la cabeza — Su rostro se puso azul de miedo al imaginar semejante escena —.

— Pero señor Jaken… Yo le prometo que no diré nada, ¿sí? — La pequeña Rin no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente —.

— No me dejaras en paz… ¿Verdad? — Rin respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza — Shees, está bien... supongo que puedo contarte, pero, escúchame bien, yo soy la única creatura además del amo Sesshomaru que conoce esta historia, así que procura no decir nada al respecto aunque... considerando que aun eres una mocosa, probablemente no entienderas ni la mitad de la historia, pero bueno, ¿te quedo claro ? —.

— ¡Siii!, ¡gracias señor Jaken! — Respondió felizmente mientras abrazaba a Jaken con emoción —.

— Aquí voy... Hum… Por donde empiezo... — Miró pensativo en dirección al cielo —... Pasó hace muchísimo tiempo... Hace cientos de años... En una época hostil, incluso más que esta…—.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Exclamó sorprendida — ¿Cuántos años tiene el señor Sesshomaru? —.

— ¡Calla y escucha!... no interrumpas... ¿En que estaba?... —

**Continuará…..**

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado, sé que no ha tenido mucha acción en cuando a la historia principal xD pero en los próximos capítulos ya verán lo que pasa entre estos 2 (Midoriko y Sesshomaru)… Gracias por prestarme su valioso tiempo, les mando besos y pues nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… Dudas? Sugerencias?, espero sus Reviews 3


	3. Una Luz De Esperanza

Hola de nuevo! Las letras cursivas representan los pensamientos de los personajes… empecemos n_n

**Capitulo 3 Una Luz De Esperanza**

A lo largo de la historia, se han librado infinidad de diversas batallas que han dejado una huella prevaleciente en nuestras vidas y en lo profundo de nuestros corazones aun sin haberlas presenciado. La lucha incesante entre el bien y el mal ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos; la oscuridad, la crueldad y la tempestad, siendo contrarrestados por la luz, la esperanza y la paz, siempre en perfecto equilibrio, como la noche y el día, sin embargo, ¿Que ocurre cuando aquel tan necesario equilibrio se rompe? ¿Cuando la luz de esperanza es extinguida por la desolación?... Lo recuerdo bien... el metálico olor de la sangre mezclado con la fría brisa invernal...

No me aventurare a decir que el mundo humano y youkai alguna vez vivió en perfecta paz, pues sería una vil mentira, ya que la naturaleza de nuestras respectivas especies siempre estará ligada a un profundo sentimiento de superioridad, sin embargo, hubo una época en la que la convivencia entre ambos mundos era un poco más llevadera y la vida para los humanos ciertamente era más sencilla, no obstante, vi al mundo transformarse ante estos seniles ojos y pude presenciar como el caos y la guerra se apoderaban de nuestra era. La tierra, las aguas e incluso los cielos se habían teñido de un intenso color escarlata. Era una época hostil, incluso más que esta; el crujir de las armaduras, el chocar de las espadas, los gritos desgarradores y los llantos incesantes, todos en conjunto, como una trágica melodía. El fuego ardía cuan infierno devorando aldeas completas y convirtiéndolas rápidamente en cenizas. Cientos de vidas humanas eran tomadas a diario mientras los campos poco a poco se convertían en abarrotadas y pútridas fosas comunes, una expedita invitación para los hambrientos youkais de los alrededores, quienes, no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia y comenzar a devorar los cuerpos. Con el tiempo, y la abundancia de "alimento", el numero de youkais creció y con esto la cantidad de cadáveres se tornó insuficiente por lo que aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de las personas en esos momentos, los youkais optaron por atacar las aldeas que aun no habían sido alcanzadas por la masacre para así poder saciar su hambre y su sed de sangre, "La supervivencia del más fuerte" y así lo fue por algun tiempo. Esto desato otra guerra muy diferente a la que ya se estaba desarrollando, una guerra entre los youkais y los hombres. Al ver la situación y los constantes ataques a las aldeas, cientos de monjes, sacerdotes y sacerdotisas se dieron a la tarea de tratar de exterminar a los youkais asesinos, mas no era una tarea sencilla y muchos perdieron sus vidas en combate, sin embargo, hubo alguien que sobresalió de entre todos, una joven mujer con un descomunal poder espiritual capaz de purificar el alma de 100 youkais de una sola vez con tan solo el blandir de su espada, la sacerdotisa Midoriko, poseedora de la fuerza de 100 samuráis, temida por cualquier youkai con la desdicha de conocer su nombre, el único ser humano por el que he llegado a sentir verdadero respeto, y el único capaz de sostener un digno enfrentamiento con el amo Sesshomaru,.. Todo comenzó aquel día…

Era una cálida mañana soleada en una pequeña aldea rodeada por extensos campos de cultivo. Los aldeanos seguían el ritmo cotidiano de sus vidas; los niños jugaban en los pastizales, las mujeres se reunían a lavar las ropas sucias a un arrollo cercano y los hombres trabajaban arduamente la tierras, era una tarde típica de aquel apacible lugar...

— ¡Hola Sayu!, que gusto encontrarte aquí… — Saludaba efusivamente una joven mujer a otra mientras se acercaba a la orilla del rio con algunas prendas en mano —.

— Hola Misaki — La joven Sayu respondió con una dulce sonrisa, ella se encontraba inclinada en la orilla del rio lavando un pequeño bulto de prendas —.

— ¡Valla! ¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado contigo? — Preguntó Misaki con clara expresión de sorpresa al ver el rostro de Sayu —.

— ¿Eh? ¿Porque lo preguntas?... — La joven Sayu había bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada por la repentina reacción de su amiga, quien examinaba minuciosamente su rostro haciendo que esta se ruborizara —.

— Solo mírate Sayu... ¡Estas radiante! — Misaki señaló el rostro de Sayu como si se tratase de algo obvio mientras se inclinaba a su lado y la miraba a los ojos en forma sugestiva — ¿No será qué?... — Ahora el rostro de Misaki era adornado por una enorme sonrisa colmada de alegría —.

— Veo que te diste cuenta Misaki — La joven Sayu dejo escapar una suave risita y miro a Misaki con resignación — Sabia que lo descubrirías antes de que pudiera darte la noticia —.

— ¡¿Pero como te atreves a ocultarme algo así?! — Se quejo Misaki con fingida indignación — Eres una mala amiga —.

— Tranquila Misaki… — Sonrió Sayu con dulzura — Jamás te ocultaría algo así, solamente quería estar segura que no fuera mi imaginación — Explicó la joven Sayu mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su vientre — Ayer por fin después de algunos días de sospecha, decidí ir con la sacerdotisa Yoshimi para sacarme la duda—.

— Bueno... Y, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? — Preguntó Misaki desbordando curiosidad —.

— Pues, me palpo el vientre algunas veces y me dijo que definitivamente estaba esperando un bebe, ¿puedes creerlo? — Sus ojos se cristalizaron y rápidamente brotaron de ellos un par de lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas denotando emoción y profunda alegría — Después de tanta espera por fin podre darle un hijo a Mamoru —.

— ¡Oh Sayu!, estoy tan feliz por ti… — La joven Misaki se acercó a Sayu para darle un fuerte abrazo — Vez… Te dije que no había nada mal en ti, solamente tenias que esperar y esta pequeña bendición llegaría en el momento adecuado — Misaki le dedico una afectuosa sonrisa a Sayu — Y dime, ya le contaste a Mamoru? —.

— No… Aun no le he dicho nada… — Respondió la joven un poco nerviosa — Le contaré hoy cuando regrese de los campos, se pondrá muy feliz, yo sé cuanto anhela el poder ser padre y... — Algo en el cielo capto su atención haciendo que su rostro se desencajar —.

— ¿Sayu? ¿Qué ocurre? — Misaki la miro con expresión confusa y al ver que esta no parecía reaccionar a sus llamados, siguió la trayectoria de su mirada. Lo que vio le heló la sangre — No... Puede... Ser... —.

El hermoso cielo que apenas hacia unos instantes era de un resplandeciente color celeste se había oscurecido hasta tornarse de un intenso color carmín. Los aldeanos comenzaron a correr erráticamente en todas direcciones apoderados por el miedo. Los gritos y el llanto de las personas era un claro indicio de lo que ocurría... Tenían que escapar... Pero en medio de la confusión y el caos, las dos chicas se habían quedado petrificadas observando con horror lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En sus mentes comprendían que debían correr, sin embargo, sus cuerpos se encontraban entumecidos por el pánico.

— ¡Niñas! ¿Qué hacen ahí? — Una anciana de blanca cabellera corrió en dirección a donde se encontraban ambas jóvenes al ver que estas no parecían reaccionar ante la situación y las tomó del brazos ayudándolas a incorporarse — Vamos, tenemos que escondernos si queremos continuar con vida —.

— Anciana Yoshimi... — Susurró Misaki a tiempo que ambas jóvenes clavaban la mirada en el rostro de la anciana —.

— Dense prisa niñas, un enorme ejercito de youkais se encuentra atacando la aldea y los campos de cultivo... — Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sayu — Tenemos que escondernos, ellos no tardaran en llegar hasta aquí... —.

— ¿Los... campos... de cultivo…? — Susurró Sayu con expresión ausente —.

— Vamos Sayu, tenemos que salir de aquí — La joven Misaki la tomó por el brazo y la miro con preocupación al ver su expresión —.

— No... — Susurró nuevamente mientras se libraba del agarre de Misaki y corría a tumbos en dirección a la aldea — _Mamoru... —._

— ¡Sayu! Regresa, es peligroso… — Los llamados de Misaki se hacían cada vez más lejanos —.

La joven corría lo más rápido que sus cansados pies le permitían, mientras se adentraba en la truculenta aldea. Había youkais por todas partes, devorando aldeanos que aun gritaban en desesperada agonía, mientras la sangre corría por la tierra como un macabro rio de sufrimiento, era terrible, era como una horrorosa pesadilla de la cual no podía despertarse, pero no había tiempo para lamentos, tenía que seguir buscando, tenía que encontrar a Mamoru. Quería creer que él se encontraría bien, incluso después de saber que las probabilidades de que el siguiera con vida eran realmente remotas, pero, eso no importaba, Sayu no se detendría, incluso a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban descontroladamente por el miedo. Hasta el momento, la suerte había estado de su lado ya que a pesar de que corría frenéticamente a través de la aldea, su vulnerable cuerpo aun no había captado la atención de ningún youkai por lo que no fue muy difícil llegar hacia donde la aldea se conectaba con los campos de cultivo. Al llegar, busco desesperadamente con la mirada teniendo esperanza en que Mamoru aparecería en cualquier momento y la envolvería entre sus brazos para poder escapar juntos de aquel inicuo infierno, se abrió paso entre los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos aldeanos con los que había convivido desde su nacimiento y sintió como el estómago de daba vueltas, entonces, miró al frente y ahí estaba Mamoru, se encontraba en posición defensiva frente a un gran youkai con forma de araña, en sus manos sostenía una afilada lanza que amenazaba con atravesar la cabeza del youkai.

— ¡Mamoru! — Grito la joven en tono histérico mientras corría en su encuentro —.

— ¿Sayu? — Susurró el joven al viento a tiempo que giraba la cabeza en dirección a donde provenía la voz de la joven — ¡Nooo! — El rostro del joven hombre palideció de horror al ver que mientras su esposa corría hacia él, un youkai se acercaba por su espalda a una velocidad vertiginosa — ¡Sayu! —.

Todo transcurrió en un instante… El corría hacia ella con el rostro deformado por el pánico, un sonido sordo resonó estridente, un dolor punzante recorrió su espalda haciéndola caer, su vista se volvió borrosa, algo pesado golpeo el suelo, un quejido de dolor estallo en el viento y después nada, todo se volvió oscuro sumergiéndola en la inconsciencia…

— Sayu… — una voz pronunciaba lejana — Sayu… —.

— ¡Agh! — Sayu reconoció aquel quejido como suyo y abrió los ojos de golpe — ¿Q-que ocurre? —.

— Tranquila niña… — La anciana Yoshimi se encontraba incada a su lado — Quédate aquí, si te mueves, solo lograras lastimarte mas —.

— Mamoru... ¿Dónde está Mamoru? — Preguntó exaltada mientras trataba de incorporarse —.

— Lo siento Sayu... Mamoru... — La anciana bajó la mirada y le indicó con la cabeza la dirección en la que él se encontraba —.

— ¡¿Qué?! No no no — La joven se puso en pie rápidamente al ver a su esposo recostado en el suelo con una enorme herida en el pecho — Mamoru… No por favor — Sollozaba la joven mujer que ahora se encontraba hincada a su lado — No me dejes, no ahora… — Se abrazó al cuerpo de Mamoru llorando desconsoladamente — Vas a ser padre Mamoru... no puedes morir —.

— Lo siento mucho Sayu... — Hablo la anciana en tono apagado — No pudimos llegar a tiempo... Cuando el youkai te atacó, Mamoru corrió hacia ti para tratar de protegerte clavando su lanza en la cabeza del oni, sin embargo, el youkai arácnido que se encontraba tras él, aprovechó su vulnerabilidad y clavo una de sus filosas patas en su espalda atravesándolo hasta el pecho... logramos matar al youkai pero, Mamoru, ya no pudo resistir... —.

— _Mamoru... — _En su mente se dibujo el rostro sonriente de su esposo —_._

Gran parte de la aldea y sus habitantes habían desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los aldeanos se encontraban asustados y dolidos por sus recientes pérdidas, pero, era su hogar, el lugar en donde estaban sus vidas y tenían que luchar por ello... La anciana Yoshimi convocó a una reunión para tratar los temas delicados de la situación en la que se en encontraban...

— ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! — Decía asustada una aldeana de mediana edad —.

— Sí, claro... — Respondió un aldeano con sarcasmo — ¿Y a donde se supone que iremos? —.

— Este es nuestro hogar… — Reclamó un joven hombre — No podemos irnos... los bosques y campos son aun más peligrosos —.

— Pero he escuchado cosas horribles... — Musito Misaki apesadumbrada —... Ellos regresarán, cuando atacan una aldea procuran no dejar nada... como con la aldea que se encontraba al sur... —.

— Es verdad — Respaldo un aldeano — No quedo absolutamente nada… —.

— ¿Que haremos sacerdotisa Yoshimi? — Pregunto una joven a tiempo que los aldeanos clavaban su mirada en el rostro de la anciana —.

— Bien — El rostro de la anciana mantenía una mueca severa— Necesitaré un caballo… — Respondió finalmente Yoshimi — _Solo espero que aquel rumor que escuche hace algunos días sea verdadero... —._

Ese mismo día la anciana sacerdotisa partió en dirección al norte. Había atardecido ya cuando por fin llego a las orillas de una pequeña y modesta aldea. Bajó cuidadosamente del caballo y se adentro en ella observando detenidamente el rostro de cada persona que se acercaba a saludarla respetuosamente mas ninguno era aquel que ella buscaba. Deambulo por algunas horas por entre las diminutas chozas con sus esperanza cada vez mas desgastadas, sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por darse media vuelta y marcharse, el sonido de las risas de unos pequeños niños capto su atención haciendo que volteara. Su corazón saltó en señal de alivio al observar que acompañando a los pequeños niños se encontraba una hermosa joven de tez blanca como porcelana y cabellera negra como la noche misma, que caía lacia y lustrosa hasta muy por debajo de sus caderas dejando su bello rostro totalmente despejado, realzando así sus hermosos labios color carmín; ella portaba un sencillo traje de sacerdotisa y se encontraba sentada en el tronco de un árbol caído contándole algunas historias a los pequeños que se encontraban a su vez sentados en circulo a su alrededor. La anciana Yoshimi se acercó sosegada hacia el grupo de niños y se plantó de tras de uno.

— Maravillosa historia... — Interrumpió la anciana haciendo que la joven desviara su apacible mirada y la clavara en el rostro de la anciana. Un brillo de reconocimiento centelleo en los ojos de la joven —.

— Sacerdotisa Yoshimi... — Susurró la joven con sorpresa — Bien niños, es tiempo de que vallan con sus padres... — Dicho esto, los pequeños se retiraron dejando a las dos mujeres a solas —.

— A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi Midoriko…— La anciana le dedico una mirada cargada de nostalgia —.

**Continuara…**

Este fue el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y pues quiero disculparme por la demora, lo que pasa es que me di a la tarea de escribir, escribir y escribir y cuando me di cuenta el capitulo ya era demasiado extenso y aun no estaba terminado, así que me vi en la necesidad de dividirlo en 2 partes xD... muchas gracias por su tiempo y por sus reviews ( me inspiran a seguir escribiendo)… Les mando besos abrazos y pues nada, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… dudas? Sugerencias?, con confianza n_n


	4. La Sacerdotisa De Shikon

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, ¡disfrútenlo!...

* * *

**Capitulo 4 ****La Sacerdotisa De Shikon**

* * *

— Interesante historia... — Interrumpió la anciana haciendo que la joven desviara rápidamente la mirada y la clavara en el rostro de la anciana. Un brillo de reconocimiento resplandeció en los ojos de la joven —.

— Sacerdotisa Yoshimi... — Susurró la joven con sorpresa — Bien niños, es tiempo de que vallan con sus padres... — Dicho esto los pequeños se retiraron y la joven invito a la anciana a sentarse a su lado —.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi Midoriko... — La anciana le dedicó una mirada cargada de nostalgia — Eras apenas una niña cuando te marchaste —.

— Lo se... Mucho tiempo... — Midoriko miró a la anciana —...Es bueno, ver que se encuentra bien... —Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la anciana sacerdotisa —.

— Veo que te has convertido en una fuerte y hermosa sacerdotisa — La elogió la anciana — Estoy tan orgullosa de ti... — Le dio un fuerte abrazo —.

— Gracias... — Respondió tranquila — ¿Cómo?... ¿Supo que me encontraba aquí? —.

— Bueno mi niña... Todos estos años eh estado muy al pendiente de ti, de tu vida, de tus hazañas... — explicó la anciana —...Siempre me he preocupado por tu bien estar y no ha resultado muy difícil saber de ti cuando has dado tanto de que hablar... — Rió por lo bajo — Se que has estado viajando atreves de diferentes regiones, exterminando cientos de youkais, pero, hace 2 días escuche que la Sacerdotisa de Shikon había regresado y se encontraba en esta aldea... —.

— La Sacerdotisa de Shikon eh... — Sonrió suavemente — Ya veo... Y dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra la aldea? — La anciana se tenso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Midoriko — ¿Qué ocurre? —.

— Justamente por eso eh venido a verte Midoriko — La anciana bajó la mirada — Nuestra aldea fue atacada hoy por un gran número de youkais... Muchos aldeanos fueron asesinados y gran parte de la aldea fue destruida, pero, eso no es todo, hace una semana, la aldea que se encontraba al sur de la nuestra, fue totalmente destruida... Ellos no dejaran nada, regresaran. Yo ya no soy más que una frágil anciana, no estoy en posición de protegerlos a pesar de que es mi deber, pero tu mi niña, eres joven y muy fuerte, pienso que es tiempo de que regreses a tu hogar, ellos te necesitan... — La desolación en el rostro de la anciana era casi palpable —.

— ¿Un gran número de youkais?... Descuide, yo me encargaré de exterminarlos y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que la aldea sea un lugar seguro y regrese a todo su esplendor, sin embargo... — El rostro de la joven sacerdotisa se había endurecido — No creo que deba quedarme... — La anciana entendió inmediatamente el porqué de la negativa de Midoriko; El que ella se quedara en la aldea la mantendría segura, sin lugar a duda, pero, eso implicaría la llegada de mas youkais en busca de su cabeza —.

— Es tu hogar Midoriko y nosotros asumiremos el riesgo... — Miró a la joven con esperanza —...Será mejor partir hacia allá de una vez, antes de que algo malo ocurra —.

— Bien... — Respondió la joven —...Vamos Kirara, tenemos que marcharnos — La pequeña gatita salió de entre unos arbustos para después subir a las piernas de la joven sacerdotisa —.

— ¡Oh! Veo que aun conservas a Kirara — La anciana acarició a la gatita —.

— Así es... — Miró a Kirara con profundo cariño para después acariciarla — Ella, ha sido mi fiel compañera a lo largo de todos estos años... —.

— Bien, entonces vámonos — La anciana se puso en pie y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su caballo para después montarlo mientras la pequeña gata se transformaba para que Midoriko pudiera subir en ella —.

Ambas sacerdotisas dejaron atrás rápidamente la pequeña aldea, acelerando poco a poco el paso pues el cielo que las cobijaba ahora era de un profundo azul marino y el viento soplaba sosegado, como la tranquilidad después de la tormenta... No tardaron en llegar a las afueras de la aldea. En el ambiente claramente podía sentirse la tristeza que embargaba a sus habitantes. Pasaron por un gran campo que ahora se encontraba cubierto por un gran número de tumbas recientes...

— Fueron... Demasiadas vidas — Susurró Midoriko mientras observaba con tristeza una pequeña tumba correspondiente a un niño —.

— Así es... — Respondió resignada la anciana sacerdotisa — Veo que los aldeanos trabajaron duro sepultando a sus seres amados... —.

Dicho esto ambas mujeres se adentraron en la aldea y anduvieron hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña que instantáneamente fue reconocida por Midoriko. Aquel lugar la llenaba de nostalgia.

— Pasa niña, no te quedes allá afuera — La anciana la instó a pasar al ver que esta se había quedado parada afuera observando la pequeña cabaña —.

— Sí, claro — La joven entro y ambas mujeres se sentaron en el suelo —.

— Oh, menos mal que mi humilde cabaña no fue destruida, de lo contrario esta noche no habría tenido un techo que ofrecerte — La anciana suspiro aliviada —.

— Descuide... — Midoriko respondió a la anciana con tranquilidad —...Ya me he acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie... —.

— Pues no mas Midoriko — La anciana le dedico a Midoriko una tierna sonrisa — Mira... ten — La sacerdotisa Yoshimi le extendió un futón a la joven — Sabía que algún día regresarías mi niña así que conserve tu futón —.

— Valla... — La joven Midoriko extendió las manos y tomo con delicadeza el futón que en su infancia le había pertenecido — Gracias... — Sonrió dulcemente —.

— Bien, será mejor que descansemos... Mañana será un largo día — Sugirió la anciana entre bostezos —.

La noche transcurrió sin percance alguno mientras todos en la aldea permanecían durmiendo temerosos, después de un arduo día lleno de tragedias y desavenencias. Todo permanecía en quietud y los primeros rayos del sol no tardaron en tocar el cielo, había llegado un nuevo día.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando la anciana Yoshimi abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola en la cabaña. Se puso en pie temiendo que Midoriko hubiese decidido marcharse a mitad de la noche, sin embargo, al asomarse por el umbral de la puerta pudo divisar a la joven quien caminaba en dirección al rio con una vasija entre sus manos, no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver como las cabezas de los aldeanos giraban vertiginosamente al ver a la joven sacerdotisa. Tal vez era por la elegancia en sus gráciles movimientos que compaginaba a la perfección con el ímpetu y vehemencia en su semblante, pues era una mujer de imponente presencia, o tal vez por el simple hecho de ser una joven sacerdotisa a la cual jamás habían visto en sus vidas y que aun así saludaban respetuosamente. Quien podría saberlo, podría ser por cualquiera de las 2 cosas.

La anciana dio media vuelta dispuesta a recoger su futón cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba fuera de la cabaña.

— ¿Sacerdotisa Yoshimi? — Una voz femenina se escuchó en el exterior — ¿Se encuentra aquíí? —.

— ¿Sayu? — Había olvidado totalmente que ella iría esa mañana — Claro niña pasa... — Sayu entró a la cabaña — Veamos Sayu... — Las 2 mujeres se habían acomodado de rodillas en el suelo. La anciana se encontraba de frentes a la espalda de la joven — Descubre tu espalda niña — La joven descubrió lentamente su espalda dejando al descubierto unas enormes heridas hechas por las garras del youkai que la había atacado el día anterior — Valla, esas garras entraron muy profundo. Las heridas son bastante grandes Sayu, tardarán un poco en sanar —.

— Descuide — La joven se veía triste — Ya nada podría ser peor —.

— No Sayu — La anciana le habló en forma aprensiva — Recuerda que en tu interior aún llevas una razón por la que seguir adelante —.

*—*—*—*—*—*

En las orillas del rio, Midoriko se encontraba inclinada sobre el agua dispuesta a tomar un poco en la vasija cuando algo extraño captó su atención.

— _Estas_ _aguas_... — Observó con recelo las cristalinas aguas que corrían estrepitosas frente a ella. Acercó su pálida y delicada mano hasta apenas rosar la corriente con la llama de sus dedos, inmediatamente hubo un choque de energías que resultó en una descarga eléctrica que centelleo al viento ferozmente — _Estas aguas están cargadas de una fuerte energía maligna, pero, ¿Porqué?..._ — Las risas de unos pequeños niños que se acercaban la sacaron de sus cavilaciones —.

Los pequeños niños llevaban en las manos una vasija que llenarían con agua, se acercaron a la orilla y justo cuando uno de los pequeños estaba por introducir el recipiente en las aguas, fue detenido por unas cálidas manos femeninas.

— No lo hagas — La dulce voz de una mujer lo hizo voltear sorprendido —.

— Eh — La mirada del pequeño se poso en el rostro de la joven y después en sus ropas, inmediatamente identificó la vestimenta que Midoriko llevaba — Lo lo siento señorita — Midoriko le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al pequeño al ver el repentino temor de este por haberla molestado —.

— Descuida... ¿Te parece si yo lo hago por ti? — Pregunto la joven sacerdotisa extendiendo su mano al pequeño para que le entregará la vasija —.

— Está bien... — Respondió el niño vacilante mientras le entregaba la vasija a Midoriko —.

— Gracias — Midoriko tomó la vasija entre sus manos y se inclinó en la orilla del rio, lentamente sumergió el recipiente en el agua y una delicada luz azul salió a la superficie, la joven sacó el recipiente lleno de agua aún envuelto en una extraña energía azul y los pequeños miraron asombrados —.

*—*—*—*—*—*

— Oiga sacerdotisa Yoshimi — Habló Sayu vacilante — Hace un momento, cuando venia hacia acá, pude encontrarme con una joven sacerdotisa que caminaba en dirección al rio, me preguntaba... ¿quién es ella? —.

— Esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien preguntara algo al respecto — Rio por lo bajo — Bueno, esa joven sacerdotisa ah venido a ayudarnos, su nombre es Midoriko —.

— ¿Midoriko? — Preguntó Sayu sorprendida — ¿La sacerdotisa Midoriko? —.

— Oh, veo que después de todo si la conoces — Respondió la anciana —.

— Por supuesto — Respondió la joven — En uno de los viajes de comercio que Mamoru emprendió hacia las aldeas que se encuentran más allá de las montañas del Este pudo escuchar hablar de ella, ellos se encontraban muy agradecidos con aquella mujer pues decían que ella y un joven habían salvado sus aldeas, creo que la llamaban algo así como Sacerdotisa de Shikon o algo por el estilo... lo que me sorprende es el hecho de que se encuentre aquí, según escuche, se encontraba en una región muy alejada..

— Así era... — La anciana miro al techo — Fui yo quien la trajo... Escuche de boca de algunos aldeanos que ella se encontraba en la aldea que se encuentra al norte, así que decidí buscarla y pedirle ayuda pero, no solo por eso le pedí que viniera... Mi intención es que ella se quede y los proteja ya que como puedes ver, ya no soy la misma sacerdotisa de hace años... Ya no puedo proteger la aldea como en los viejos tiempos —.

— ¿En verdad? — Ella sonrió feliz — Eso sería maravilloso, podríamos dormir una vez más sin miedo... —.

— No guardes muchas esperanzas Sayu... — La anciana suspiró con pesadez — Lo más probable es que cuando extermine a los youkais se marche —.

— Pero... ¿por qué? — Pregunto Sayu confundida —.

— Pues yo creo que está preocupada — Respondió Yoshimi — Como tú ya sabes, Midoriko se ha dedicado a exterminar youkais desde una edad muy temprana, hay muchos demonio que quieren que ella desaparezca de este mundo y como te podrás imaginar, ella siempre está en combate, siempre hay alguien acechándola y a ella le preocupa exponer a las personas de esta aldea a eso... es por eso que no se queda mucho tiempo en un solo lugar... —.

— Ya veo — Sayu se quedó mirando al suelo y no dijo mas —.

*—*—*—*—*—*

Midoriko había estado por un largo rato cerca del rio, tratando de encontrar la fuente probable de aquella fuerte energía maligna que lo estaba contaminando, sin embargo, no había encontrado nada, lo que fuera que estuviera irrigando semejante youki se encontraba en el nacimiento del rio y no ahí.

Camino rápidamente hacia la cabaña de la anciana Yoshimi y entro en ella, en el interior aun se encontraban Yoshimi y Sayu, ambas la miraron al verla entrar.

— Sacerdotisa Yoshimi, tengo que hablarle de algo importante — La joven miró a la anciana con un rostro que no reflejaba absolutamente nada, eso intrigo a Yoshimi —.

— Claro Midoriko — La anciana vaciló un momento y luego miró a Sayu — Sayu, aguarda aquí un instante, ahora regreso. — Sayu asintió. La sacerdotisa Yoshimi se puso de pie y ambas; ella y Midoriko, salieron de la cabaña —.

— ¿Que ocurre mi niña?, ¿De que quieres hablarme? — Yoshimi miro a Midoriko con una gran interrogante en su mirada, el rostro de aquella chica realmente era imposible de leer —.

— Necesito que les diga a los aldeanos que no tomen ni utilicen el agua del rio bajo ningún motivo, al menos no por el día de hoy — El rostro de la joven sacerdotisa se había endurecido. Yoshimi abrió los ojos como platos a reacción de sorpresa e inmediatamente cuestionó las palabras de Midoriko —.

— Pero, ¿por qué? — Era una petición totalmente descabellada — Mi niña el rio es nuestra única fuente de abastecimiento de agua, es la base de nuestras vidas, si les pido algo como esto a estas personas, se volverán locas. Debe haber alguna fuerte razón por la que tú me estés pidiendo tal cosa, ¿no es así? —.

— El agua está contaminada — Fue lo único que respondió —.

— ¿Qué? — La sorpresa que anteriormente Yoshimi había sentido ahora era sustituida por un gran preocupación, ¿qué harían ahora?, sin agua, lo que quedaba de la aldea se vendría abajo —.

— Hay una fuerte y sumamente destructiva energía maligna fluyendo en el rio, aun no estoy segura de su origen, pero, me vienen a la mente algunas posibilidades que no se pueden descartar. Tiene que alertar a los aldeanos, solo será por un día — La anciana comprendió lo que pasaba, aquello de lo que hablaba Midoriko, representaba un gran peligro para la aldea y se sintió aliviada de saber que ella se encontraba ahí para socorrerlos —.

— Muy bien Midoriko, iré a advertirle a los aldeanos. Tenemos nuestras esperanzas puestas en ti — La anciana tomó la mano de Midoriko y le dedico una dulce sonrisa maternal. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al recordar que se estaba olvidando de algo — ¡Oh! es verdad... Mi niña, ¿podrías terminar de atender las heridas de Sayu? — Midoriko asintió — Gracias — Dicho esto, la anciana se alejo lo mas rápido que su cansado cuerpo se lo permitía —.

Midoriko miró con preocupación a la anciana que se alejaba a paso sosegado, sin embargo, sabía que lo mejor era que la que advirtiera a los aldeanos fuera Yoshimi, despues de todo ella era la sacerdotisa de esta aldea, las personas confiarían en sus palabras...

Dio media vuelta y regreso a la cabaña en donde la joven Sayu estaba esperando. Midoriko entró y observó a Sayu quien aun se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, automáticamente Sayu le regresó la mirada y sintió como un escalofrío recorría su pequeño cuerpo; esa mujer, Midoriko, era realmente intimidante, había algo en su presencia que simplemente se imponía. Midoriko pudo percibir aquel atisbo de nerviosismo en el semblante de la joven así que suavizo su expresión y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

— Veamos Sayu — Midoriko se acerco a ella y se hincó frente a su espalda — Examinare tus heridas, ¿Te parece? — Sayu asintió y Midoriko retiró los improvisados vendajes que la anciana Yoshimi había colocado hacia unos momentos — Valla, son unas heridas bastantes profundas... — Midoriko acarició las heridas de la joven con las yemas de sus dedos. Sayu se estremeció ante el roce — Tranquila... Hay algunos residuos de veneno de oni en la superficie de las heridas que no dejara que estas se cicatricen — Pudo sentir como Sayu se tensaba por sus palabras —.

— Entonces... — Sayu temió por su vida —.

— Solo tomara algunos minutos... — Midoriko colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la desgarrada piel de Sayu sin llegar a tocarla y pocos segundos después la misma delicada luz azul que fluía de sus manos en el rio, iluminó la cabaña y se concentró en la espalda de la joven. Una calidez acogedora abrazó el cuerpo de Sayu... —.

Ambas se habían quedado en completo silencio. La joven Sayu mantenía la vista clavada en sus maltratadas manos que reposaban temblorosas sobre sus piernas, mientras, Midoriko mantenía su concentración puesta en la energía curativa que emanaba de sus manos. Sayu rompió el silencio.

— Estuve conversando con la Sacerdotisa Yoshimi... — Sayu vaciló un momento — Ella me comentó que usted, señorita Midoriko, había venido a ayudarnos... — La joven esperó alguna respuesta departe de la sacerdotisa —.

— Así es Sayu — Respondió Midoriko con ligereza —.

— También me comentó... Que le había ofrecido quedarse en la aldea... — Midoriko se quedó en silencio, aquel comentario la había tomado con la guardia baja. Sayu prosiguió — Yo entiendo que tal vez aquello que le pidió la sacerdotisa Yoshimi es algo egoísta de nuestro parte y créame que yo desconozco por completo el motivo de su negativa ante la petición, sin embargo, este lugar necesita de usted al igual que nosotros. En el transcurso de un solo día hemos perdido todo aquello que tanto amábamos; nuestras familias y seres queridos, y aun así, nuestras esperanzas aun continúan en pie, porque confiábamos en que tal vez alguien sería capaz de escuchar nuestro silencioso grito de ayuda. Usted es nuestra única alternativa de vida señorita, y yo se que hasta usted necesita de un hogar. Este podría ser su hogar si usted así lo desea... — Hizo una breve pausa — ¿Sabe?, el día de ayer perdí a mi amado esposo a causa del ataque por parte de los youkais. El y yo, siempre soñamos con llegar a ser padres, sin embargo, por motivos desconocidos, nunca pudimos lograrlo.

Justo cuando pensé que yo jamás seria capaz de procrear, la anciana Yoshimi me dijo que estaba en cinta. Imagine mi sorpresa — rio quedamente — Yo sabía que Mamoru se pondría muy feliz al enterarse — La voz de Sayu se quebró — Justo ayer pensaba darle la noticia. El murió sin saber que sería padre. Este pequeño que llevo dentro de mí, es lo único que me queda de él y yo sé dentro de mi corazón que Mamoru querría que nuestro pequeño creciera en un lugar seguro y así será, porque yo luchare porque a si sea. Es por eso que le pido Sacerdotisa Midoriko que reconsidere su decisión por favor. —.

*—*—*—*—*—*

La anciana Yoshimi había estado hablando con los aldeanos que se encontraban en los alrededores, les había advertido sobre lo que ocurría en el rio y estos, como era de esperarse, se encontraban conmocionados por la noticia, sin embargo, las personas que ya estaban enteradas decidieron ayudar a la anciana a alertar a los demás habitantes.

Yoshimi caminó hacia los ahora tétricos campos de cultivo que habían sido atacados el día anterior. Necesitaba hablar con las personas que aun se encontraban ahí levantando los últimos cuerpos inertes que se hallaban esparcidos aun por la zona. En el suelo aun podía observarse la sangre de las victimas mezclada con la tierra y en el aire, aun podía respirarse el pesado aroma de la muerte. Repentinamente su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón despotrico de angustia, algo terriblemente maligno se acercaba a gran velocidad. Miró al cielo aterrada y en la lejanía pudo observar una enorme masa de energía maligna que no tardaría en llegar a la aldea, sin lugar a duda, los youkai habían regresado. Sin más tiempo que perder Yoshimi se puso en movimiento y ordeno a las personas que se encontraban en los campos que se fueran y avisaran a los aldeanos que se escondieran en sus cabañas. El caos comenzó y nuevamente el miedo se hiso presente. Yoshimi corrió con la adrenalina al tope hacia su cabaña, tenía que avisarle a Midoriko —.

*—*—*—*—*—*

Midoriko pudo sentir la pena que se apoderaba del corazón de Sayu mientras hablaba. Abrió la boca dispuesta a responder a sus palabras cuando de un momento a otro su cuerpo se tenso y pudo percibir la colosal nube de energía maligna que se acercaba a la aldea. Se incorporo velozmente y como acto seguido Yoshimi entró a la cabaña agitada y con el pánico inundando su rostro. La mirada que le dedico a Midoriko era una confirmación a lo que sus sentidos le habían advertido. Una mediana sonrisa se dibujo en los rojos labios de Midoriko.

— Están aquí... — No era una pregunta. Dio media vuelta y tomo de entre sus pertenencias un cofre de cuero que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la cabaña. Yoshimi y Sayu miraron con ansiedad a la joven. Rápidamente Midoriko abrió el cofre y sacó de él, una poderosa armadura femenina que desmesuradamente deslizó sobre su traje de sacerdotisa y aseguró con firmeza a su delicado y curvilíneo cuerpo — Kirara, es hora — La gatita que hasta el momento se había encontrado acurrucada sobre un bulto de paja en una esquina de la cabaña, maulló y saltó fuera para después transformarse en una fiera pantera. Por último, Midoriko abrió una vez más el cofre de donde saco una mortífera espada envainada que amarró a su cintura. Sayu y la anciana, contemplaron asombradas a la joven, en verdad se encontraban en presencia de una guerrera, Midoriko las miró y murmuró — No salgan — Dicho esto salió disparada de la cabaña, montó a Kirara y ambas emprendieron vuelo —.

El cielo se había teñido de rojo justo como la tarde anterior y el ambiente se encontraba cargado de una abrumadora niebla que dificultaba la visión, definitivamente se trataba de algo malévolo. Midoriko sobrevoló la zona tanteando el terreno y se sitio en un punto entre los youkais que se acercaban y la aldea, lo bastante alejado de esta ultima para evitar percances. Desmontó a su compañera y se planto firme frente a los cientos de youkais que se apoderaban del cielo.

— Prepárate Kirara — Kirara rugió y Midoriko desenvainó su espada. Era hora de la batalla —.

**Continuara…**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!... La inspiración regresó y con ella otro nuevo capítulo. Les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora y como compensación este capítulo lo escribí un poco más largo que los anteriores, espero de verdad que les haya gustado ya que pongo mi corazón en cada una de las palabras aquí plasmadas. Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo… ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Espero con ansias sus reviews… ¡Besos y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Encuentros Inesperados

_Hola de nuevo!, espero que estén bien y pues aquí estoy una vez mas trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia._

_En lo personal, siento que este fue un capitulo difícil de escribir por muchas razones y eso esta reflejado en el tamaño del mismo ya que es el mas largo que eh escrito hasta el momento xD! _

_Quiero aprovechar para dar un gran agradecimiento a 2 personitas que me han alentado a seguir con este proyecto: _**_RelatosdeunaOtaku_**_ y __**kurosagi**__, de verdad gracias por el apoyo! __y también quiero recomendarles una maravillosa historia que mi amiga __**RelatosdeunaOtaku**__ esta escribiendo:__** Las encrucijadas del destino**__, una historia muy bonita que en lo personal, me ha dejado fascinada. No dejen de pasar a leerla, créanme que no se arrepentirán._

_Y pues bueno, sin mas que decir comencemos!_

* * *

**Capitulo 5 Encuentros Inesperados**

* * *

El aire rugía, retumbando en sus oídos mientras corrían frenéticamente dejando a su paso una leve nube de polvo. Dos albinos seres atravesaban el denso bosque a toda velocidad, sorteando árboles y rocas a su vez. Sus rutilantes armaduras chasqueaban a cada paso en advertencia a cualquier ser que amenazara con entorpecer su camino.

Aquellos pares de ojos ambarinos, no reflejaban nada más que preocupación, sin duda algo estaba pasando.

Cruzaron una amplia pradera, seguida por un caudaloso rio, apretaron el paso pues ya no faltaba mucho. Atravesaron la última línea de arboles y ahí estaba; frente a ellos se erguía una imponente edificación, por fin habían llegado. Entraron por la puerta olvidándose completamente de formalidades, al parecer ya los estaban esperando.

— ¡General! — Se apresuraron a decir al divisar al impresionante Inugami Daiyokai de cabellos platinados que se encontraba de pie observándolos con un atisbo de confusión en su mirada —.

—Haru, Shiro, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué han abandonado su posición? — El general miró aprensivamente a los dos hombres frente a él y espero impaciente una respuesta de su parte. Algo no estaba bien, sus instintos se lo advertían —.

— Señor Inu no Taisho —Se apresuró a responder Haru — Han entrado a nuestro territorio—.

— Aun no han respondido a mi pregunta — El general Taisho presionó la situación — ¿Por qué han abandonado su posición? —.

— No tuvimos opción Señor — Ahora era Shiro quien tomaba la palabra — Son demasiados, se supone que no deberían representarnos ningún problema, pero, estos son diferentes, son mucho más fuertes que los anteriores y nos triplican en número —.

— Además — Agregó Haru — Han eliminado completamente uno de los asentamientos humanos cerca de la frontera y... — Hizo una pequeña pausa para después mirar con seriedad al general Taisho quien los observaba atentamente con el seño levemente fruncido — Han asesinado a gran parte de la línea defensiva Señor, necesitamos refuerzos —.

— Ya veo… — El general Inu no Taisho era un poderoso ser, de semblante inquebrantable y fuerza superior a cualquiera. En la batalla, siempre mantenía la cabeza fría, con un firme enfoque en su objetivo, cosa que siempre le habían asegurado una victoria contundente durante sus enfrentamientos, sin embargo, poseía un heroico y bondadoso corazón, que carecía de la habilidad de distinguir entre los de su especie y los que no lo eran. Para él una vida era una vida, y esta situación en especial, definitivamente lo estaba llevando al límite, acabaría con esto de una vez por todas — Si lo que quieren es guerra, eso es lo que obtendrán —.

— General, esperamos sus órdenes — Habló Shiro decididamente —.

— Reúne a los hombres, diles que se preparen para la batalla — Ordenó con voz firme el general — Los detendremos antes de llegar al próximo asentamiento de humanos —.

— Entendido Señor — Ambos; Shiro y Haru, se pusieron en movimiento —.

El general Inu no Taisho, permaneció de pie en el mismo sitio en el que minutos antes había recibido la alerta departe de dos de sus hombres. Mantenía una estoica expresión, sin embargo su recia y pálida mano, apretando fuertemente el mango de una de sus más poderosas espadas; Tessaiga, demostraba totalmente lo contrario. Su mirada se encontraba fija en algún punto lejano, maquinando una posible estrategia de batalla cuando el sonido de una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

— Esto es estúpido — Sentenció una átona y masculina voz en tono glacial desde algún sitio a sus espaldas. Una mediana sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del general —.

— Lo es — El general Taisho observó por el rabillo del ojo al Daiyoukai que se encontraba de pie a unos escasos metros de él — El hecho de que te atrevas a dirigirte a mí con tal altanería e inexistente respeto, sin duda es una clara representación de la estupidez misma Sesshomaru — El susodicho ignoro totalmente el comentario proveniente de su padre —.

— Conozco lo suficientemente bien aquel estúpido impulso tuyo, como para comprender a la perfección, la razón de tu inmediata decisión — Prosiguió a decir Sesshomaru mientras el general daba media vuelta y se plantaba de frente a él —.

— Bien — El general Taisho observó el rostro de su hijo, este no reflejaba nada — Me alegra entonces que lo entiendas, sin embargo, no es tu aprobación lo que busco, ni mucho menos lo que necesito —.

— Sera una pérdida de tiempo, por una causa tan fútil — El general frunció levemente el ceño ante el comentario proveniente de su hijo — Si lo que desea aquel ejercito de youkais es tomar las miserables vidas de aquellos detestables aldeanos, entonces que lo hagan —.

— ¿Y se supone que esa es la solución que tratas de infundir? — Preguntó el general al observar aquella fría indiferencia en los ojos de Sesshomaru —.

— No entiendo aquel absurdo deseo tuyo por brindarles protección de quienes les dan caza — Sesshomaru acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y continuó — Una raza tan débil y carente de relevancia como lo es aquella, siempre estará sujeta al mismo destino inevitable — El general Taisho caminó algunos pasos hasta plantarse a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana como para colocar su fuerte mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Miró a Sesshomaru directamente a los ojos y hubo un breve momento de silencio —.

— Hijo mío, siempre he admirado tu entereza e ímpetu. Tu fuerza, tu imperturbabilidad y la agudeza que posees, son aptitudes que hasta el día de tu nacimiento, jamás en mi vida había presenciado. Tu evidente falta de empatía hacia otros seres, te convierte en un feroz y mortífero oponente, capaz de eliminar a cuanto contrincante enfrentes, sin embargo, con un corazón tan frio y nublado por el orgullo como el que posees, no eres más que un simple animal salvaje que se deja llevar por sus instintos. — El general Taisho hizo una pequeña pausa — La conciencia es lo que nos diferencia de los animales y un ser carente de esta, de ninguna manera llegará a será digno de ocupar el lugar que hoy me corresponde, ni mucho menos de poseer una espada como Tessaiga. Sesshomaru, la benevolencia forja el verdadero camino hacia el poder — Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y sintió como la sangre le hervía bajo la piel. Esbozó una mediana sonrisa —.

— Yo no necesito de algo tan ridículamente patético — El general Taisho miró con severidad a su hijo, aquel comentario era algo que esperaba de él, sin embargo, realmente le había molestado, era como si estuviese hablando con una pared de metal; Dura, fría e impenetrable — Aquella a la que consideras como una de tus mas grandes virtudes, padre, no resulta ser más que tu mayor debilidad... — El general Taisho retiró su mano del hombro de su hijo, sabiendo que aquella conversación había llegado a su fin. Sesshomaru lo miró con infinita frialdad apenas una fracción de segundo, y con todo ese brío que solo él podría poseer, dio media vuelta y se alejo dejando al general Taisho profundamente contrariado —.

Sesshomaru salió de la estancia en la que minutos antes había sostenido una breve discusión con el guardian del viento del oriente, el general Inu no Taisho, su padre.

Aun podía sentir aquel escozor bajo su piel debido al enojo, y debió hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no arrancar la cabeza de alguno de los guerreros de su padre que ya comenzaban a aglomerarse en el lugar.

Las punzantes palabras de su padre aun hacían eco en su cabeza. Él no solo lo había comparado con un sucio animal salvaje, si no, que había cruzado la línea al llamarlo indigno, a él, el poderoso Sesshomaru, el único ser lo suficientemente digno como para ser portador de la poderosa espada Tessaiga. Si otro hubiese sido el del atrevimiento, a estas alturas ya estuviese muerto.

Siempre había sentido una gran admiración por su padre y sin lugar a dudas se enorgullecía de formar parte de su linaje, sin embargo, no podía concebir que un Daiyoukai de semejante rango se colocase en una situación de tal vulnerabilidad a causa de la población humana dentro de sus tierras. Había demasiada compasión en su interior, demasiada indulgencia, pero en Sesshomaru no, el era diferente, jamás denigraría su nombre de tal manera, el no era bueno, ni mucho menos bondadoso, ¿entonces porque habría de prestar su ayuda?, simplemente no lo haría, no perdería su tiempo con las estupideces de su padre.

Caminó con elegancia pasando de largo a su fiel sirviente Jaken, quién al verlo en movimiento automáticamente se pegó a sus talones y lo siguió en su andar. Sesshomaru se dirigió a la puerta de salida, no pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más en aquel sitio.

— Amo bonito, ¿qué ocurre? — Preguntó Jaken con preocupación — ¿No acompañara a su honorable padre en el combate? — Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco ante la pregunta de su acompañante y giró a verlo dedicándole una mordaz mirada — ¡Oh! disculpe mi atrevimiento amito, es solo que yo pensé que tal vez su padre lo podría llegar a necesitar…— Respondió Jaken sumamente nervioso —.

— Si tanta es tu preocupación, ¿por qué no acudes a su lado entonces, Jaken?— Sugirió Sesshomaru con total frialdad e indiferencia, esto hizo que Jaken se estremeciera —.

— Pe-pe-pero, por supuesto que no amo Sesshomaru — Jaken se tiró al suelo haciendo una muy ridícula reverencia — Yo lo seguiré hasta el fin del mundo...- Sesshomaru se limitó a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo y puso los ojos en blanco ante la exagerada muestra de subordinación de jaken —.

Y así, Sesshomaru salió de la propiedad flanqueado por su sirviente Jaken, alejándose cada vez mas e internándose en el oscuro bosque mientras el gran general Inu no Taisho y sus hombres se alistaban para la batalla.

* * *

Había electricidad en el ambiente, el aire era denso y pesado, como justo antes de una fuerte tormenta. Sus negros cabellos se ondeaban al viento mientras que sus ojos reflejaban solo un único pensamiento; exterminar.

Los youkais se habían apoderado de los cielos, dispuestos a destruir cualquier cosa a su paso. Midoriko apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada y una poderosa ráfaga de energía sagrada envolvió la filosa hoja de su arma. La cegadora aura azul centelleo con ferocidad y rápidamente fue captada por los sagaces ojos de los enemigos.

— Kukuku, pero miren lo que nos espera en aquel claro — Habló con malévola voz uno de los youkais que se encontraban al frente de los demás — Es una joven y hermosa sacerdotisa —.

— Un delicioso manjar — Respondió otro en tono macabro — Kukuku, al parecer los estúpidos aldeanos, se esforzaron en preparar una grandiosa bienvenida para nosotros — Había cierto matiz de sarcasmo en su voz —.

— Que lastima que tan suculento bocadillo solo pueda ser presa para uno — Un terrible, terrible error. El youkai se lanzó con toda su fuerza en dirección a donde Midoriko se encontraba esperando, esta entrecerró los ojos y blandió su espada solo una vez, en cuestión de segundos aquel poderoso youkai había desaparecido. Su cuerpo había sido desintegrado y su alma purificada —.

— Estúpida mocosa...— Habló uno de los youkais al mando — Te desmembraremos lentamente mientras aun permanezcas con vida — Y como si se tratase de una especie de señal, aquel enorme y espeluznante ejercito de demonios descendió de los cielos y arremetió en contra del diminuto cuerpo de Midoriko, esta blandió una vez más su espada y 20 youkais cayeron al instante —.

— No cruzarán esta línea — Sentenció Midoriko con ferocidad mientras decapitaba con su espada al youkai que la había desafiado momentos antes. La sangre del youkai salto al viento en señal de advertencia, esto solo logro enardecer aun más la excitación de las demoniacas criaturas por la sanguinaria batalla que ya se estaba desarrollando —.

La batalla se había vuelto acalorada, Kirara asesinaba a cuanto youkai alcanzaba mientras, Midoriko los purificaba en grandes cantidades, sin embargo, aquella horda parecía no tener fin, era un ciclo que se repetía una y otra y otra vez; mientras un youkai moría, dos llegaban a ocupar su lugar. Pronto Midoriko se vio rodeada.

— ¡Kirara! — Llamó con fuerza a su fiel compañera. Kirara respondió al llamado de inmediato, sobrevoló a toda velocidad al enorme grupo de youkais y se plantó justo a su lado, sin más tiempo que perder, Midoriko subió al lomo de la enorme felina y juntas salieron del ojo de la tormenta para después situarse algunos metros más alejadas de la gran horda — .

Definitivamente esto no estaba funcionando, su cuerpo, al igual que su energía espiritual comenzaban a debilitarse con gran rapidez y eso, representaba un enorme problema. Jamás habría llegado a este punto bajo circunstancias normales, sin embargo, nunca hubiese imaginado que el haber usado su poder espiritual para curar las heridas de Sayu antes del enfrentamiento, estaría causándole tantos problemas en estos momentos. Empuñó fuertemente su espada una vez mas y concentro su poder en la afilada hoja que destilaba liquido carmín, era una técnica arriesgada pues emplearía en ella gran parte de la fuerza que aún conservaba, tal vez esta sería la única manera de exterminar a semejante cantidad de youkais. Era todo o nada.

Los demonios se lanzaron al ataque una vez más y Midoriko se plantó con fuerza esperando a que se acercaran lo suficiente. Agitó la espada con ferocidad, como si tratase de cortar el viento y de ella salió una potente descarga eléctrica que envolvió a gran parte de los youkais, separando cada deplorable alma de su respectivo cuerpo y reduciéndola a nada.

Midoriko sintió como sus piernas fallaban y sin poder evitarlo cayó sobre sus rodillas totalmente agotada, miró al frente, dos tercios de los youkais habían muerto, sin embargo, aun restaba un grupo considerable de demonios que no habían sido alcanzados por su ataque, el poder empleado no había sido suficiente.

Trató de incorporarse y seguir con la batalla, no obstante, su cuerpo no respondía, estaba entumecido por el desgaste físico, miró al grupo de onis que se dirigían a donde ella se encontraba, y sintió su sangre arder, su rostro era una máscara imperturbable de serenidad, sin embargo, en sus ojos podía leerse la ira que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

— Kukuku, ¿qué ocurre niña? — Cuestionó con voz profunda y malvada uno de los onis mientras corrían hacia ella — Al parecer te has dado por vencida, ¿no es así? — Kirara se colocó entre los onis y Midoriko de manera protectora —.

— Atrás Kirara — Ordenó Midoriko con voz firme, la felina dudo por algunos segundos en el mismo sitio — ¡Eh dicho atrás! — Dicho esto la gata se colocó tras Midoriko sin más oposición y la joven clavó su espada en la helada tierra delante de sí; utilizaría su último recurso. Miró al frente esperando el inminente ataque de los youkais, sin embargo, de manera inesperada, una enorme y rutilante alabarda platinada salió de entre la nada atravesando a una velocidad vertiginosa el aglomerado espacio frente a ella. Decapitó a 10 youkais, uno a uno antes de incrustarse finalmente en el ensangrentado suelo. Midoriko giro desmesuradamente su rostro en dirección a donde había visto venir aquella arma, sus rostro fue invadido por sorpresa, seguida por alivio y por ultimo enojo, enojo al ver al joven que se acercaba corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

— Kiyoshi...— Musitó Midoriko cuando el joven estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla — ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — Preguntó molesta y dedicándole una severa mirada cargada de desaprobación. Una picara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho —.

— Bueno Midoriko — Respondió en tono despreocupado — No podía permitir que te guardaras toda esta diversión solo para ti — Midoriko puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario — Veo que he llegado justo a tiempo — Comentó observando las condiciones en las que se encontraba la joven — No habrías salido bien librada de aquel ataque… —.

— No habrían podido tocarme — Interrumpió Midoriko en tono cortante — Hubiesen muerto antes de siquiera acercarse — El joven desvió la vista del rostro de Midoriko y la clavó en la espada incrustada en el suelo, sonrió levemente —.

— ¿Con que una barrera eh? — Midoriko sonrió discretamente y asintió con lentitud. El joven Kiyoshi soltó una fuerte carcajada — Valla, creo que eh arruinado tus planes, ¿no es así? — Dicho esto, caminó algunos metros en dirección hacia su poderosa arma para después desenterrarla de entre los cuerpos inertes de los onis — Será un placer encargarme de la situación — Susurró mientras colocaba la pesada alabarda sobre su hombro y miraba con excitación a los youkai restantes, quienes habían detenido su ataque ante la repentina interrupción del joven — Veamos qué es lo mejor que son capaces de hacer — Y se lanzó al ataque atinando golpes certeros a sus enemigos. Era fuerte, un hombre realmente poderoso, un maestro en el arte del exterminio de youkais, su castaña cabellera recogida en una coleta alta revoloteaba en el viento a la par de sus agiles movimientos —.

Midoriko observó al joven exterminador por algunos minutos y sintió una enorme necesidad por regresar a la batalla, tomó el mango de su espada y de un tirón la sacó de entre la tierra.

— Kirara, ve con él — Ordenó Midoriko mientras se incorporaba con dificultad, la feroz felina rugió con fuerza y pronto se reunió con Kiyoshi en combate —.

Midoriko se encontraba de pie preparándose para acabar con aquella carnicería de una buena vez, concentró su poder en la filosa hoja de su espada, no obstante, cuando se disponía a reunirse con Kirara y Kiyoshi, logró percibir algo diferente en el ambiente, una energía demoniaca muy superior a la de los youkais con los que había estado peleando hasta el momento, se acercaba rápidamente, escudriñó con la mirada el espeso bosque a su alrededor esperando a que el portador de semejante youki apareciera en escena.

* * *

— Amo bonito, si me permite la intromisión...— Habló Jaken vacilante. Habían estado caminando, sin un rumbo aparente durante todo el día y aunque el pequeño demonio sapo no quisiera admitirlo, se encontraba realmente agotado. A estas alturas daría lo que fuese por una tibia cama — Me gustaría saber hacia dónde nos dirigimos — Preguntó nervioso. Conocía perfectamente al Inugami Daiyoukai y sabia que tras la pelea con el general Inu no Taisho, no regresaría hasta que le placiera volver a ver su rostro, aun así Jaken guardaba la esperanza de que algo de humildad floreciera en aquel corazón de hielo y decidiera volver. Sesshomaru ignoró totalmente la pregunta de su sirviente y siguió su andar hacia ningún lugar. Jaken suspiró apesadumbrado —.

Caminaron alrededor de cinco minutos más antes de atravesar la última formación de arboles en aquel tramo de bosque. En cuestión de segundos, Sesshomaru y su fiel sirviente Jaken, se encontraban de pie en que parecía ser un enorme campo de batalla impregnado por el fétido aroma de la sangre de cientos de youkais. Sus cuerpos se encontraban regados a lo largo y ancho de todo el campo. Sesshomaru reconoció el aroma de inmediato, aquel repugnante hedor pertenecía a la misma clase de sabandijas que habían estado atacando las tierras de su padre a lo largo de los últimos meses. Miró al frente y justo algunos metros más adelante, pudo observar a un grupo de al menos cien de ellos arremetiendo en contra de dos fútiles seres humanos. Siguió su camino restándole importancia al hecho de que aquella feroz pelea se estaba desarrollando justo en su camino.

Midoriko observó al ser albino que había emergido de entre la negrura del denso bosque. Este era totalmente diferente a los youkais que Kiyoshi exterminaba con tanto frenesí y fervor. Era una criatura hermosa y de forma humana, al darse cuenta de lo que ello implicaba, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y pudo sentir como un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral. Este ser era realmente peligroso.

Kiyoshi se encontraba tan entusiasmado con el enfrentamiento que se sobre molestó cuando Kirara prensó sus enormes colmillos a sus ropas y lo alejó del enorme grupo de youkais.

— Fuera de mi camino — Ordenó Sesshomaru mientras de sus dedos emergía un delgado y toxico látigo de un resplandeciente color verde, Midoriko y Kiyoshi quien aun luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Kirara, se quedaron inmóviles observando como aquel fino látigo destazaba con increíble facilidad los enormes y pétreos cuerpos de todos y cada uno de los enormes youkais asesinos hasta reducirlos a nada. Kiyoshi miró con asombro como las finas ropas de Sesshomaru se mantenían prolijas y su perfecta cabellera se mantenía en su lugar, ni siquiera había derramado una sola gota de sudor. El joven exterminador consiguió soltarse del agarre de la felina —.

— Hum, hasta que un oponente interesante aparece — Habló Kiyoshi mientras se acercaba un poco al sitio en donde Sesshomaru se encontraba de pie, éste último giró su inexpresivo rostro y miró sin mucho interés al joven exterminador — Déjame decirte que aunque hallas acabado con aquellos sucios y aburridos youkais, no dejaré que continúes con vida — Dicho esto, Kiyoshi se lanzó al ataque, corriendo a toda velocidad con su alabarda en alto; cercenaría la cabeza de Sesshomaru de una sola vez. El Daiyoukai ni se inmuto, permaneció estático en el mismo sitio —.

— ¡Detente Kiyoshi! — Gritó Midoriko al ver las imprudentes acciones del joven —.

Kiyoshi arremetió en contra del hercúleo cuerpo de Sesshomaru, blandiendo su poderosa alabarda en torno al pálido cuello del Inugami Daiyoukai, sin embargo, había cometido un grave error al no escuchar a Midoriko.

Un sonido sordo inundó el ambiente. Kiyoshi había empleado toda su fuerza en aquel ataque esperando lograr su objetivo y miró estupefacto, como las poderosas garras de Sesshomaru detenían su ataque sin el más mínimo esfuerzo para después lanzar la enorme y pesada alabarda hacia un costado como si de basura se tratase. Una mediana sonrisa se dibujó en los pálidos labios de Sesshomaru y con una fuerza demoledora tomó al joven exterminador por el cuello, alzándolo sin tacto alguno hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el ensangrentado suelo del campo.

En su desespero, Kiyoshi miró a los ojos a Sesshomaru y sintió como su estomago daba un vuelco, aquellos ojos eran tan fríos, tan despiadados. El Daiyoukai flexionó su brazo libre, amenazando con atravesar el pecho del muchacho. Sus punzantes garras rápidamente fueron bañadas por un mortal y corrosivo veneno que escurrió hacia el suelo derritiendo la tierra a su paso. Aquel joven había firmado su sentencia de muerte justo en el momento en el que estúpidamente había decidido desafiar a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tensó su brazo a fin de propinar un golpe certero y Kiyoshi cerró los ojos esperando su inminente muerte, sin embargo, nadie contaba con lo que pasaría a continuación, justo cuando Sesshomaru daría muerte al joven, una fuerte descarga recorrió su cuerpo provocándole un dolor indescriptible, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Bajó la mirada justo a la altura de su pecho y observó con incredulidad a la pequeña mujer que se encontraba agarrada con fuerza a su armadura. Había sido muy descuidado.

Midoriko actuó de inmediato, había aprovechado el punto ciego de Sesshomaru. La poca energía que aún conservaba fue canalizada a través de sus manos a modo de corriente eléctrica. Sesshomaru se dobló de dolor soltando a Kiyoshi y cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas. El joven se incorporó de inmediato y de un tirón separo a Midoriko del cuerpo inmóvil del Daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru observó con ira como ambos sujetos subían al lomo de la enorme felina y emprendían vuelo, no podía hacer nada, aquella corriente eléctrica aun envolvía su cuerpo imposibilitándole el movimiento.

— ¡Amo bonito! — Gritó Jaken con preocupación — ¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó posándose a su lado —.

El dolor cesó y el Daiyoukai logró incorporarse con un ágil y elegante movimiento, cerró su pálida mano en un puño y sin que una sola palabra saliera de sus labios, le propino un fuerte golpe a Jaken en la cabeza dejándolo completamente aturdido.

Sesshomaru bajó la vista hasta la altura de su pecho y pudo observar dos enormes agujero en su armadura, aquella mujer... mataría a aquella mujer...

* * *

Kirara descendió en los campos de cultivo a las afueras de la aldea, depositando con delicadeza a sus pasajeros en el pasto. Midoriko trastabillo al caminar y Kiyoshi se ofreció a cargarla, sin embargo, fue rechazado de inmediato. Midoriko estaba furiosa.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Cuestionó ella con evidente ira —.

— No sé a qué te refieres — Respondió Kiyoshi desviando la mirada —.

— Sabes perfectamente bien de lo que estoy hablando — Arrojó su espada al suelo — Aquella estúpida muestra de " valor" — Kiyoshi no dijo nada — Aquel youkai pudo haberte asesinado — El joven bufó fastidiado ante el regaño — Su poder era enorme —.

— Pudimos haberlo eliminado — Reclamó Kiyoshi con descaro. Midoriko lo miró con frialdad —.

— Fue precisamente por esto que decidí dejarte en las montañas y marcharme — Se sentía realmente frustrada — Tu no entiendes que esto no es un juego Kiyoshi, en aquella ocasión por poco pierdes la vida y hoy, por un momento pensé que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para detener el ataque de aquel youkai — Una pequeña y casi invisible lagrima, surcó la mejilla de Midoriko — No pienso cargar con tu muerte también... —.

* * *

Oscuridad y desesperanza; dos palabras que describían a la perfección aquella desoladora atmósfera.

— Creí haberles dicho que no regresaran hasta que acabaran con todo — Una armoniosa voz resonó al viento, en ella había cierto matiz siniestro —.

— Señor hay problemas — Respondió con voz chillona uno de los youkais que habían llegado de improvisto —.

— ¡Espera! no me cuentes — El misterioso ser que se encontraba oculto entre las sombras, extendió una de sus manos y con una fuerza sobre humana, aplasto el cráneo del youkai extrayendo su cerebro para después llevárselo a la boca y saborearlo como si de un manjar se tratase — Mmmmmm, ya veo, con que una Sacerdotisa y un Inu youkai están interfiriendo. Kukuku, esto se pone cada vez más interesante...—.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, yo quede muy satisfecha con el resultado xP_

_¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¡con confianza!_

_Estaré esperando sus reviews _

_¡Besos!_


	6. El Exterminador

¡Hola Nuevamente! Después de mas de un mes sin actualizar, por fin les traigo el siguiente capitulo. A sido un mes duro, entre trabajo y escuela, e dispuesto de poco tiempo para escribir, pero no se preocupen, afortunadamente han llegado las vacaciones y espero poder actualizar mas seguido, tanto esta historia como las demás que estas sobre la marcha.

Quiero aprovechar nuevamente para agradecer sus reviews: De verdad, no saben cuanto me inspiran para seguir con esta locura. Muchisisisisismas gracias a todos! y claro, también un profundo agradecimiento para los que se pasan por aquí sin dejar comentarios. Gracias!

Bueno me dejo ya de tanta palabrería y aquí les dejo el capitulo 6.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El Exterminador**

* * *

El peligro había terminado dejando la victoria en manos de sus contrincantes; la sacerdotisa y el exterminador, quienes en medio de la batalla, habían sido protagonistas de un conveniente reencuentro...

El sol se posaba bajo en el horizonte, despidiéndose parsimonioso con sus últimos rayos de luz. La anciana Yoshimi aguardaba con ansiedad el regreso de la joven de labios carmín; sentía un enorme hueco en el estómago y sus manos sudaban descontroladamente.

En aquella paz, se sentía tan culpable; ella, quien fuese la legítima protectora de la aldea, se encontraba resguardada del peligro, esperando a que tan solo una joven luchara en contra de aquel peligroso mar de demonios. Aquella idea le causaba unas incipientes náuseas y se le antojo que aquello no estaba bien; no se quedaría cruzada de brazos, no mientras aun tuviera la fuerza necesaria para ponerse en pie.

Estaba decidido, iría en apoyo de la que algún día fuera su protegida...

Tomo su arco y flechas y salió de la cabaña decidida a luchar. Se sentía avergonzada y pensó que aunque sabía que Midoriko era una genuina guerrera, con una ferocidad imparable cuando peleaba, algo no se encontraba del todo bien y supo que si la joven no regresaba, no sería capaz de cargar con la culpa.

No dio más de tres pasos, cuando a lo lejos pudo distinguir a un extraño joven que llevaba en brazos a la que ella reconoció como Midoriko. Ella no parecía consiente y desde aquella distancia, la anciana podía apreciar como el ropaje y la majestuosa armadura que portaba la joven sacerdotisa, se encontraban manchados por oscuras manchas de color carmín; su propia sangre se le helo y temió lo peor...

―¡Niña! ―Gritó Yoshimi mientras arrojaba su arco al suelo y corría con frenesí a su encuentro.

Kiyoshi miró a la anciana y supo de inmediato que aquella mujer era la misma a la que Midoriko había mencionado momentos antes de perder la conciencia.

―¿Pero que ha ocurrido? ―Cuestionó la anciana con desesperación cuando se encontró de frente a Kiyoshi, este por su parte, leyó el pánico en los ojos de Yoshimi y bufó exasperado.

―Tranquila anciana, solo se encuentra inconsciente, la sangre pertenece a los youkais ―Pudo observar como Yoshimi no parecía relajar su postura; aun había preocupación en sus ojos― Utilizó toda su energía. Solo necesita descansar.

―¿Quien eres tú, muchacho? ―Preguntó la anciana con desconfianza. Jamás había visto a este joven, e intrigada se cuestionó por qué traía a Midoriko en brazos.

―Mi nombre es Kiyoshi ―Respondió despreocupado.

―Bien joven Kiyoshi ―Yoshimi lo miró con un atisbo de advertencia― Sera mejor que llevemos a Midoriko adentro para que pueda reponerse ―Sugirió la anciana incitando a Kiyoshi a entrar a su cabaña.

Habían colocado a Midoriko sobre su futón y Yoshimi se había encargado de retirar las manchas de sangre que ensuciaban su níveo rostro. Ahora, solo restaba esperar a que su cuerpo recobrase su energía y así ella regresara de aquella inconsciencia que la aquejaba.

Ya era de noche y la anciana se dio cuenta que el joven Kiyoshi no tenía intención alguna de marcharse, por lo contrario, se encontraba sentando en el suelo, observando fijamente el fuego que ardía con ferocidad en la pequeña fogata que Yoshimi misma había encendido.

Lo observo detenidamente por algunos minutos y pensó, que tal vez podría ser un buen muchacho ya que después de todo, él había logrado traer a Midoriko sana y salva.

Lo miró y lo miró y el no pareció inmutarse por ello, a decir verdad, ni siquiera parecía percatarse de la curiosa mirada de la anciana sobre él, entonces Yoshimi se tomó la libertad de examinar su expresión y a pesar de los mechones marrones que cubrían en partes su rostro, pudo notar su expresión ausente y la ira en sus ojos.

―Deberías descansar muchacho ―Sugirió Yoshimi sentándose cerca de él. El joven pareció regresar a la realidad con el sonido de la voz de la anciana― Debes sentirte cansado ―Él no apartó los ojos del fuego sin embargo sonrió.

―No tengo sueño ―Respondió como si la sola idea le resultara molesta― Pero tu anciana, deberías dormir un poco, luces... demacrada ―Sonrió señalando el rostro de la anciana.

―Oh no. No podría ―Se apresuró a decir Yoshimi.

―Descuide anciana ―El tono en la voz de Kiyoshi era burlón― No te asesinaré, puedes confiar en mi ―La anciana lo miró con molestia pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Hubo un momento de silencio.

―Gracias ―Susurró Yoshimi finalmente.

―¿Hum? ―Kiyoshi giró a verla como tratando de entender la razón del repentino agradecimiento de la anciana.

―Por traerla de regreso ―El rostro de Yoshimi reflejaba culpa― Yo presentía que algo no andaba bien sin embargo yo... ―Kiyoshi sonrió y la anciana no comprendió porque.

―Midoriko es una mujer increíblemente fuerte, aun sin mi ayuda... Ella hubiese sido capaz de regresar sin problema alguno. Jamás se permitiría ser derrotada por seres tan miserables ―Dijo Kiyoshi aun sonriendo.

―Hablas de ella como si la conocieras de tiempo atrás.

―De cierta manera, es así ―Respondió Kiyoshi desviando la mirada.

―¿A qué te refieres muchacho?

―Hum, ciertamente, nunca he llegado a conocerla del todo, sin embargo, he pasado el tiempo suficiente a su lado como para conocer algunas cosas acerca de ella ―Miro hacia el fuego nuevamente.

―Ya veo ―Sonrió Yoshimi― Tu eres ese joven que extermina youkais a su lado ¿no es así?

―Así era ―Respondió quedamente y Yoshimi juró haber percibido algo de dolor en aquellas palabras.

―¿Era? Entonces lo que paso en el campo el día de hoy ―La anciana lo miro confundida― Es decir, ¿tu no estabas enterado acerca del enfrentamiento?

― Fue mera coincidencia ―Suspiró con apatía― Jamás hubiese esperado volver a verla y menos encontrarme con ella en un lugar como este.

―Valla. El mundo es muy pequeño muchacho ―Yoshimi sonrió y clavo su mirada en Midoriko, quien continuaba inconsciente sobre su futón.

―Lo es ―Respondió el joven y nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, entonces, la anciana aprovecho el momento para tratar de apaciguar sus dudas.

―Y ¿de qué aldea provienes, joven Kiyoshi? ―Preguntó Yoshimi casualmente.

―Ya no existe ―Respondió él con fingida indiferencia y Yoshimi sintió pena por el.

―Como lo siento muchacho ―La anciana le dedico al joven una mirada cargada de comprensión, pues, ella misma había experimentado la devastación de la mitad de su propia aldea y conocía el horrible dolor y la impotencia que se sentía el ver morir su gente sin poder hacer nada para protegerla.

―Eso ya no importa ―Kiyoshi vaciló por algunos segundos― La aldea en la que crecí, era habitada por los más fuertes y hábiles exterminadores de la región. Mi padre era uno de ellos y desde muy joven fui instruido para seguir sus pasos.

―Con que una aldea de exterminadores ―Repentinamente, todo había tomado sentido.

―Eso explica su desaparición, ¿no es así'? ―La mente de Kiyoshi viajó hasta aquel fatídico día.

Fuego, sangre, desolación y muerte. Jamás olvidaría el significado que juntas conllevaban aquellas palabras.

Aquella noche fría en la que había conocido el verdadero dolor, era un recuerdo perpetuo que lo acosaba en sueños por las noches ¿como podría olvidarlo? Era apenas un niño cuando vio a sus padres morir en batalla, una batalla que habían perdido incluso antes de haber iniciado.

Recordaba cada rostro, cada detalle de aquel devastador ejercito de youkais que le habían arrebatado todo esa noche; recordaba a su padre gritando que huyera, mientras él y su madre luchaban en contra de un enorme oni, y recordaba como en un desesperado intento por preservar su vida, se había enterrado a si mismo debajo de una enorme pila de cuerpos sin vida; los cuerpos de personas a las que amaba.

Nunca, ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado que algo así le pudiese ocurrir a su familia, ni mucho menos a su aldea entera. Su padre era fuerte, al igual que sus colegas, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido pensar que todos aquello enemigos que sus padres y antecesores habían adquirido a los largo de sus vidas, regresarían algún día para cobrar venganza.

No obstante.

Miró a su alrededor cuando todo termino, y tan solo encontró sangre y la poderosa alabarda que su padre orgullosamente había portado en vida.

Vio rojo. La furia que hasta ese momento había sido reprimida por el miedo, salió a flote y exploto en su pecho a modo de aullido, y justo ahí, frente al arma de su padre, juró perseguir y exterminar a todos y cada uno de los youkai asesinos que aquella noche acabaron con todo lo que conocía, con todo lo que amaba. Ese día murió el niño y nació el guerrero.

Entrenó y entrenó, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más. Luchó y luchó imparablemente por alcanzar su objetivo; sería fuerte, sería peligroso, seria mortífero, sería un verdadero exterminador.

Día tras día perfeccionó su técnica y con el tiempo, forjo su fortaleza, nunca se rindió y cuando por fin estuvo preparado, se marchó de su hogar sin mirar atrás.

Viajó sin rumbo fijo por algunos años, adquiriendo cada vez más experiencia en la batalla. Cruzó varias regiones, eliminando a cualquier youkai que se interpusiera en su camino, ayudando a poblados enteros que eran acosados por alguna bestia, a cambio de algunas pocas provisiones o un techo donde dormir. Siempre solo, siempre tan vacío.

Sin embargo, un día todo cambio:

Había llegado a una pequeña aldea entre las montañas en busca de provisiones. Se encontraba realmente agotado, pues había estado vagando por los bosques alrededor de una semana sin encontrar poblado alguno. Necesitaba descansar y reponerse pues en uno de sus brazos, llevaba una profunda herida, producto de una batalla contra un youkai cien pies; aquello realmente le estaba complicando las cosas ya que los improvisados vendajes que había empleado, no habían sido suficiente para detener el sangrado de la herida.

Se adentró en la aldea e inmediatamente fue socorrido por una joven aldeana que lo vio llegar.

Lo llevó a su cabaña, lo alimentó y limpió sus heridas; Era una mujer de buen corazón. Sin embargo, de algún modo Kiyoshi fue capaz de percibir tristeza en el semblante de aquella mujer, una enorme tristeza, e incapaz de contener su curiosidad, se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que la acongojaba.

La joven sonrió tristemente y él no logró ver nada más que dolor en aquella sonrisa, un dolor familiar...

La joven aldeana comenzó a hablar y él reconoció la historia implícita en aquellas palabras; La joven aldeana había perdido a su esposo y a su pequeño hijo tres días atrás a causa del ataque de un peligroso youkai dragón que bajaba de las montañas a alimentarse de los aldeanos de esa región.

Su sangre se encendió e hirvió dentro de sus venas.

Pudo ver su propio dolor reflejado en los ojos de aquella mujer y sintió su promesa arder en sus manos. No lo pensó dos veces, se incorporó de un solo movimiento, tomo su alabarda y salió a darle caza al youkai aun cuando la aldeana le pidió con desespero que primero se recuperara.

Su cuerpo estaba débil y su herida punzaba más y más conforme caminaba, sin embargo, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas le bastaba para seguir adelante.

Se plantó a las afueras de la aldea, y justo al pie de una enorme y rocosa montaña, esperó y esperó a que el youkai apareciera.

Poco después, la montaña pareció temblar y una enorme roca se desprendió cayendo a gran velocidad hacia donde Kiyoshi se encontraba.

La enorme roca cayó a unos cuantos metros frente a donde Kiyoshi se encontraba posicionado y no fue hasta que la espesa nube de polvo que ocasiono el impacto se disipó, que éste fue capaz de observar que lo que él había considerado como un enorme trozo de roca, era nada más y nada menos que el youkai que tanto había estado esperando.

Era grande, más grande de lo que la aldeana había dicho, y su piel, tenía apariencia de roca y granito; era una bestia temible, con afiladas garras y puntiagudos dientes. Un

Dragón de piedra.

Kiyoshi actuó sin pensar y se lanzó al ataque; tan solo necesitaba un corte, un solo corte en el cuello del youkai y su cabeza seria suya.

Su golpe fue certero y el choque de su arma contra la piel del dragón, estalló en ambiente cual relámpago. Luego silencio.

Kiyoshi sintió su corazón salir de su pecho cuando logro ver, que la poderosa alabarda que había pertenecido a su padre, había sido incapaz de causarle siquiera un corte a la dura piel del dragón.

El youkai giró a verlo como si se tratase de un molesto mosquito, y con una fuerza demoledora, golpeo el cuerpo de Kiyoshi, lanzándolo contra el tronco de un gigantesco árbol que se erguía majestuoso a escasos metros. Kiyoshi sintió sus huesos crujir y su herida volver a sangrar; El dolor era insoportable y por un momento se sintió realmente estúpido al no haber escuchado a la aldeana.

Supo entonces que todo había acabado. Podía sentir como la vida lentamente se le escapaba en cada exhalación. Y ahí, tan roto y sin poder hacer nada, observó como el youkai dragón se acercaba a él.

Era el fin. Sin embargo, antes de que el youkai pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, un enceguecedor destello azul, lleno la atmosfera, y en un parpadeo el enorme dragón se fragmentó en miles de pequeñas partículas de luz que pronto se desvanecieron en el viento.

Miró más allá de la luminosidad y pudo ver una larga y negra cabellera que se ondeaba al viento acercándose a él. Jamás olvidaría lo que sus ojos lograrían ver a continuación: El rostro de una deidad, una deidad de hermosos ojos chocolate y labios de fuego.

―Dime que continuas con vida ―Susurró el ser divino con una dulce, cálida y melodiosa voz a su costado. Él solo pudo parpadear ante aquella hermosa visión― Estarás bien, lo prometo... ―La deidad acarició su rostro y él pudo sentir su aroma; olía a flores, flores de cerezo. Y con ese arome llenándolo, se dejó arrastrar hasta la inconciencia.

Cuando logró despertar se sintió confundido; se encontraba dentro de una cabaña, recostado sobre un futón. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, pero si recordaba los acontecimientos previos. Aquellas imágenes iban y venían en su cabeza; recordaba su agonía y el dolor que esta misma le había producido, no obstante, ahora su cuerpo se encontraba bien. Descubrió su brazo y buscó la herida, pero no encontró nada, en su lugar solo se encontraba una pequeña y tenue línea rosa; Su herida había sanado por completo.

Se incorporó de un salto y salió de la cabaña totalmente desconcertado. Buscó con la mirada de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar respuesta a las muchas preguntas que ya empezaban a formularse en su mente, entonces fue que la vio;

―Veo que has despertado ―Aquel rostro... No había sido un sueño, el recordaba aquellos ojos― Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien.

―Tu... ¿quién eres? ―Consiguió preguntar.

―Midoriko, mi nombre es Midoriko ―Y entonces supo, que aun cuando no conocía absolutamente nada de aquella extraña mujer, desde aquel momento no podría permanecer ni un minuto más alejado de ella. No solo le había salvado lo vida y curado sus heridas, sino que también había despertado algo nuevo en su interior...

―¿Joven Kiyoshi? ―La voz de la anciana lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad una vez más― ¿Te encuentras bien muchacho? ―Kiyoshi solo asintió y Yoshimi prosiguió― Te preguntaba ¿Como fue que conociste a Midoriko? ―Él sonrió con nostalgia.

―Creo que ya es hora de dormir anciana ―respondió el joven, recostándose sobre el futón que Yoshimi había conseguido para él. La anciana por su parte entendió la evasiva y supo entonces que Kiyoshi, no hablaría más sobre el tema.

* * *

Había silencio. Un silencio acogedor que la mantenía sumida en un estupor que nublaba uno a uno a sus sentidos.

Se sentía suspendida, flotando a la deriva, siendo arrastrada lentamente por una suave corriente que no la llevaba hacia ninguna dirección.

Se sentía tan bien... se sentía tan libre y con aquel sentimiento, poco a poco se dejó atrapar por aquella nebulosa que le prometía paz, que le ofrecía plenitud sin oponer la más mínima resistencia.

Entonces.

Un dolor punzante se clavó en sus cienes, tiñendo todo aquello en negrura y oscuridad.

Se sentido frágil, se sintió tan vulnerable y en un instante se vio acechada.

Su mente evoco una imagen; Una mirada, dorada como el mismo sol, sin embargo, tan fría como el hielo perpetuo, clavada sobre ella; mordaz y despiadada, a la espera de algún titubeo de su parte.

Por un momento se sintió pequeña, y deseo fervientemente salir corriendo de aquella familiar escena, no obstante, fue inútil; dos lacerantes garras salieron de la nada y aprisionaron su cuello despiadadamente.

Sintió las agudas garras incrustándose poco a poco en su fina piel y la quemazón que estas lentamente inyectaban a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Miró al frente y se encontró de nuevo con aquellos ojos de hielo, rodeados por cientos de finos hilos color plateado. Una pequeña sonrisa llena de placer se dibujó en los labios de aquel peligroso ser, y ella pudo sentir cómo un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

―Muere ―Sentencio él con frialdad e instantáneamente ella sintió como las garras se cerraban alrededor de su cuello...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, a tiempo que se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada sobre el futón.

Solo había sido un sueño.

Llevó una de sus blancas manos a su pecho y pudo sentir como su corazón latía frenéticamente en su interior. Aquel sueño se había sentido tan real que aquella extraña sensación aun persistía en su pecho.

Recordaba a la perfección aquel rostro. Ella misma había sido protagonista de un peligroso enfrentamiento en contra de aquel Inugami daiyoukai de ojos dorados, antes de caer inconsciente, y al tocarlo, había sido capaz de sentir cada poderosa ráfaga de youki que emanaba de su mortífero cuerpo.

Midoriko endureció su expresión y se puso en pie; Aquel youkai no correría dos veces con la misma suerte. Lo purificaría la próxima vez que se cruzara en su camino.

Miró sus manos y luego sus ropas; aun había sangre en ambas. Miró a su alrededor y notó que se encontraba totalmente sola en la cabaña.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo se había encontrado inconsciente, y a decir verdad, no le interesaba mucho descubrirlo. Apestaba a sangre putrefacta y lo único que realmente le importaba en ese momento era asearse.

Desató su armadura y esta se deslizó estrepitosamente hasta caer al suelo; más tarde se ocuparía de aquello. Y con su grácil e imponente andar, salió de la cabaña en dirección al río.

Llegó a la orilla y miró las cristalinas aguas contaminadas por energía maligna. Sacó una pequeña cuenta de una de sus mangas y en un susurro lanzó un fuerte conjuro sobre la pequeña esfera. Ésta resplandeció con luz propia y su suave luz centelleo en sus manos.

Después, simplemente la arrojó al río.

La pequeña cuenta, se incrustó en el rocoso fondo del río y permaneció ahí, sin ser afectada por la corriente; Midoriko pudo observar como el agua contaminada rápidamente era purificada al pasar a través de una delgada barrera de energía sagrada que había sido formada por la pequeña cuenta.

Eso bastaría, por lo menos hasta que encontrase el origen de semejante energía demoníaca.

Midoriko permaneció ahí, inmóvil por algunos minutos, observando como el agua fluía pacíficamente en total libertad; algo en su pecho se estrujo y la invadió un extraño sentimiento.

Miró su reflejo dibujado en las cristalinas aguas del río y pudo apreciar con más claridad las oscuras manchas carmesíes, que la cubrían de pies a cabeza. Era extraño, aquella visión realmente le molestaba. Se sentía sucia pero no del tipo obvio, así que en un intento por desterrar aquellos confusos pensamientos de su cabeza, desató el nudo de su hakama y este cayó al suelo dejándola tan solo cubierta por la parte superior de su manchado chihaya.

* * *

Había salido a caminar temprano, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar; necesitaba hablar con Midoriko, y lo haría aun cuando ella se negara. Quería respuestas y sentía todo el derecho de exigirlas.

La aldea era un lugar acogedor y sus habitantes eran las personas más amables que jamás hubiese conocido. Podía ver la enorme gratitud en los ojos de cada persona y sentir la calidez que ellos le transmitían; seguramente la anciana ya les había contado sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior. Incluso la anciana misma en su total ignorancia le había ofrecido gentilmente que se quedara en la aldea y la adoptase como su hogar.

Se sentía cansado y tal vez la idea de pertenecer a un lugar no era tan mala después de todo. Podría hacer de aquella aldea su hogar, sin embargo, si Midoriko lo quisiera lejos, él se marcharía.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo mientras su mente vagaba en lo profundo de sus memorias. No prestaba la mas mínima atención a su camino y por un segundo se maravilló al ver la belleza que la naturaleza misma había creado; Algunos metros más adelante de donde se encontraba de pie, había un hermoso rio de aguas cristalinas, que resplandecían al sol, como miles de diamantes, no obstante, algo más capto su atención; en la orilla, a lo lejos, se encontraba una mujer de pie mirando hacia las aguas.

Se acercó un poco más a ella. Su cabello era largo y negro como la noche.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer aquella figura. Se trataba de Midoriko, sin embargo, no había sido esa la razón por la que su cuerpo repentinamente se había paralizado y sus ojos se encontraban enmarcados por el desconcierto.

Frente él se encontraba ella, con sus largas y níveas piernas, totalmente al descubierto, apenas envuelta en la fina tela de la prenda superior de su chihaya. Su piel resplandecía con belleza ante los tenues rayos de luz del crepúsculo.

La observo detenidamente como quien aprecia una pieza de arte y se debatió el hecho de permanecer ahí aprovechando que la joven no se había percatado de su presencia, no obstante, algo rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, trayéndole a la realidad abruptamente; La joven sacerdotisa se adentró en las tranquilas aguas del rio, humedeciendo su piel y con ella, la delgada prenda blanca que la cubría.

La ahora traslucida tela, se adhirió a su piel revelando cada detalle de su femenino cuerpo, cada curva, cada línea y Kiyoshi se maravilló ante tal perfección.

Entonces lo supo, él no sería capaz de alejarse de ella aun cuando ella misma se lo pidiese.

―Será mejor que te cubras ―Sugirió socarrón― O de lo contrario te convertirás en la cena de algún youkai de los alrededores.

Midoriko no pareció sorprenderse, ni siquiera inmutarse ante la evidente invasión a su privacidad.

―No creo que sea de los youkais de quienes deba cuidarme ―Respondió Midoriko con aplomo.

Ahora se encontraba de frente a él, rodeada por toda aquella exquisitez y belleza con la que siempre solía pavonearse sin siquiera saberlo; Su negra y lacia cabellera caía lacia y húmeda hasta sus caderas, dándole un aspecto salvaje; Algo que desconocía en ella.

―¿De que hablas? ―Preguntó el con fingida indignación― Si te refieres a mí, siento decepcionarte, no siento el más mínimo interés en observar cómo te quitas esta asquerosa sangre de youkai del cabello ―Y sonrió burlonamente.

―Creo que comprendes a la perfección el hecho de que pude percibir tú presencia mucho antes de que tú te percataras de la mía ¿no es verdad? ―Midoriko le lanzó una mirada recelosa. Kiyoshi no supo que responder a las palabras de la joven sacerdotisa y una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

―Entonces ¿porque no me gritaste que me fuera? ―Kiyoshi la acusó con la mirada― Pudiste haberlo hecho.

Los ojos marrones de Midoriko se encontraban clavados en los de Kiyoshi y algo en el pecho de él dolió al no encontrar nada más que indiferencia.

―Supuse, que aún quedaba algo de sensatez en esa irresponsable cabeza tuya y te marcharías ante lo obvio ―Midoriko desvió su mirada y salió del agua. Kiyoshi por su parte bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos tratando de contener su mirada curiosa.

―Como sea. Dejemos estas ridiculeces para después ―Dijo Kiyoshi mirando hacia otra dirección― Quiero hablar contigo ahora.

Midoriko caminó en su dirección, y se plantó frente a él esperando lo que fuese que fuera a decir.

―Adelante ―Musitó Midoriko.

―Me debes una explicación ―Soltó Kiyoshi, sin rodeos― ¿Porque demonios te marchaste así aquel día?

―Creo que lo he dejado bastante claro ―Murmuró Midoriko con suavidad.

―No, no lo hiciste ―Kiyoshi se sentía molesto, incluso herido, sin embargo, el jamás lo diría. No a ella― Pensé que algo realmente malo te había ocurrido, y pasé un largo tiempo buscándote, hasta que un día llegue a una aldea y descubrí que habías estado allí. Al menos pudiste haber hablado conmigo.

―¿Y acaso hubiese servido de algo? ―Él sabía que no― La razón por la que me fui, fue precisamente la misma por la que llevas aquellas marcas en el cuello ―Midoriko señaló las marcas que las garras del Inugami Daiyoukai habían dejado en el cuello del joven― En cada batalla, te acercas más a la muerte Kiyoshi. Nunca mides las consecuencias de tus actos y nos pones en peligro a ambos por ello.

Kiyoshi se quedó petrificado ante las duras palabras de la sacerdotisa. Ella había dicho "nos pones en peligro a ambos" y recordó como en un intento desesperado por salvar su vida, Midoriko había arriesgado la suya al lanzarse sin pensarlo en contra del daiyoukai de cabellos platinados.

―Mi intención, nunca ha sido ponerte en riesgo ―Kiyoshi se sintió enfermo al pensar en ello, y Midoriko suavizó su postura al reconocer la expresión torturada en el rostro del exterminador.

―Ya no importa ―Midoriko le sonrió cálidamente, esperando así apaciguar un poco su angustia― Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien ―Kiyoshi sonrió de igual manera al escuchar aquellas palabras; Eran las mismas que ella había empleado el día que se habían conocido.

―Por supuesto que te alegra, después de todo, ¿qué harías sin mí? ―Midoriko lo miró con repentina frialdad y quiso poner los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, en vez de eso, dio media vuelta, recogió sus prendas y se alejó a paso grácil e imponente.

Kiyoshi la miró alejarse.

Él lo sabía, ella era una sacerdotisa y su corazón jamás le pertenecería, aun así, el permanecería a su lado y se aseguraría de que nada le ocurriera, porque él la quería y no la perdería, no ahora que sus caminos de nuevo se habían cruzado.

* * *

―Espero que se trate de algo importante ―Una armoniosa voz masculina se hizo escuchar desde la oscuridad de las sombras― Porque de lo contrario, aplastare sus cráneos ―Amenazó con un escalofriante regocijo a los dos pequeños youkai que se encontraban de frente a él.

―Se-señor ―Titubeó nervioso uno de los youkai― Se trata del ejército que ha enviado a conquistar las tierras del oeste.

―¿Que hay con ello? ―Preguntó el sombrío ser con evidente aburrimiento― ¡Vamos, habla! no tengo tu tiempo.

El youkai se estremeció horrorizado. Temía por la reacción que tendría aquel ser ante lo que iba a informarle, pero más que nada, temía por su vida.

―Han sido derrotados señor ―Dijo lentamente― El guardian del viento del oeste, ha peleado en la batalla y ha salido victorioso. No ha quedado ninguno de los nuestros en pie. Todos… fueron asesinados.

Hubo silencio, un silencio sepulcral que helaría los huesos de aun el ser más poderoso y temible. Ambos observaron como de entre las sombras cayó a sus pies, el cuerpo de una joven aldeana completamente mutilado.

―Ese, estúpido perro ―Podía sentirse la incipiente ira matizada sutilmente por un tono macabro en la voz de aquel sombrío individuo.

―Pero señor ―Se apresuró a decir el otro youkai― Hemos descubierto algo que tal vez le sea de suma importancia.

―Habla ―Respondió con repentino interés y dejando de lado por el momento, la ira que había comenzado a acumularse en su interior.

―La sacerdotisa ―Dijo uno de los youkai en tono placentero― Su nombre es Midoriko.

―La sacerdotisa de Shikon… ―Murmuró para sí, el oscuro ser― Kukuku, ya veo ―Y se echó a reír con diversión.

―Así es señor ―Respondió el pequeño youkai un poco confundido― Pero, eso no es todo.

―El Inu youkai ―Habló el otro youkai― Su nombre es Sesshomaru y es hijo del Gran General Perro.

Una risa macabra resonó en el ambiente.

―¡Pero que maravilloso! ―exclamó con excitación― Que conveniente situación...Matar tres pájaros de una sola pedrada.

Los youkais lo miraron tratando de entender que pensamientos surcaban por su retorcida mente.

―Dejemos que nuestra querida sacerdotisa y el hijo del perro youkai se maten mutuamente, de esa manera, quebraremos a Inu no Taisho ―Sonrió con malicia.

―Esperamos indicaciones señor ―Gritaron ambos youkai al unísono.

―Kukuku. Este par, ya comienzan a odiarse. Solo necesitan un pequeño empujoncito… ―Habló con aplomo― El lugar y el momento adecuado… ―El sombrío ser se puso en pie y camino hacia las aguas que se encontraban quietas en aquel siniestro lugar― Kukuku. Jigoku despierta, tienes trabajo que hacer…

De entre las sombrías aguas, lentamente emergió una enorme y poderosa bestia. Su rugido gutural estallo en el aire.

―Kukuku, Que la diversión comencé…

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!_

_espero que le halla gustado el capitulo_

_Para mi sus opiniones son muy muy importantes _

_y me ayudan a saber si les esta gustando o no_

_no duden en dejar sus reviews_

_todos son tomados en cuenta y __créanme_

_se los agradeceré de todo todo corazón!_

_¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¡con confianza!_

_Estaré esperando sus reviews_

_¡Besos!_


End file.
